


Коллекция драбблов

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mistletoe, Mpreg, Time Travel, Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция драбблов, от канона до АУ, от кидфика до чтения мыслей.</p><p>40) амнезия, джен, 790 слов<br/>41) путешествие во времени, Луи/Ник, 750 слов<br/>42) Единорог!АУ, Луи/Ник, 950 слов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rows and rows of big dark clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
>  Фандом: One direction  
>  Герои: Гарри  
>  Тема: Стук капель  
>  Объём:145 слов  
>  Тип: джен  
>  Рейтинг: PG  
>  Саммари: Теперь каждому из них полагается отдельная машина. ("Вы сможете отдохнуть друг от друга, вам наверняка надоело все свободное время проводить в тесноте" звучит красивее, чем "вы слишком близки").  
>  Авторские примечания: Название из песни “Rain” Пэтти Гриффин. Не бечено.

Заказанная машина везет Гарри на вручение очередных премий. Он смотрит в окно - лондонский дождь, грязные пятна за стеклом. Теперь каждому из них полагается отдельная машина. ("Вы сможете отдохнуть друг от друга, вам наверняка надоело все свободное время проводить в тесноте" звучит красивее, чем "вы слишком близки"). Его не отвлекает смех Найла, едкие замечания Луи, вопросы Лиама и ответы Зейна. По крыше машины стучат капли дождя. Ему кажется, что в последнее время постоянно идет дождь. Дождь шел, когда ему предложили - "Это лишь совет" - пойти на презентацию линии одежды того-то и позволить сфотографировать себя с той-то. Дождь шел, когда на очередном интервью для них поставили пять узких кресел, и ведущие почти силой рассадили их всех.

Гарри кажется, что капли бьют не по крыше, а попадают внутрь него и смывают что-то важное, спрятанное глубоко.

Говорят, после дождя лучше дышится. Гарри ждет, когда наступит после дождя.


	2. where the yellow grass grows knee-high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Зейн, Лиам  
> Тема: Парк  
> Объём: 663 слова  
> Тип: джен, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Иногда Зейну казалось, что он уже много лет ходит той самой дорогой в тот самый парк и ест те самые пончики, а потом, взяв сестер за липкие ладони, ведет их домой все той же дорогой.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни "Come away with me" Норы Джонс. Не бечено.

Городок, в котором Зейн прожил все свои 17 лет, настолько мал, что в нем всего один парк. Никто не помнил, чьим именем он назван, а табличка перед входом давно пропала, поэтому все называют его просто Парк. Сразу за воротами, недалеко от трех скамеек под большим деревом, стоял киоск с пончиками. "Лучшие пончики Мэгги" - гласила ярко-розовая надпись над прилавком. Мэгги, вдова старого Эда, раньше работала на почте, а перед уходом на пенсию заказала по интернету книги по кулинарии. Спустя год ее киоск гордо стоял в парке. На все вопросы, почему бы ей не поставить киоск возле школы или главного магазина города, Мэгги отвечала, что хочет продавать пончики тем, кто любит ее парк. Она так и говорила - "мой парк". А пончики у нее были чудесные - золотистые и с жидкой начинкой. Каждую субботу сестры просили Зейна отвести их в парк, а мама оставляла им мелочь на пончики. И каждую субботу Зейн шел по старым улочкам, слушая щебет сестер ("А тогда Джейк сказал, что не позовет ее на свой день рождения! А ему 11!", "...можно подумать, розовый так уж лучше сиреневого, Мелоди совсем ерунду говорит", "Мы уже смотрели "Клятву" на прошлой неделе, Зейн, скажи ей! Я не хочу снова смотреть "Клятву", моя очередь выбирать фильм!"), и знал, что в парке они встретят мистера Клоди с Марселем, и что, скорее всего, точно так же в парк за пончиками свою сестру приведет его одноклассница Холли - но он не говорит с Холли, вернее, она не говорит с ним, Холли популярна и наверняка станет королевой школьного бала. И Мэгги, прощаясь, попросит передать привет родителям ("А ты знаешь, что твой отец посылал твоей маме письма по почте? Они жили на соседних улицах, а он все равно писал ей письма. Несколько раз в неделю в течении года. И каждый раз так краснел, когда опускал их в ящик на почте"). Очарование - и грусть - маленьких городков в том, что они не меняются. Иногда Зейну казалось, что он уже много лет ходит той самой дорогой в тот самый парк и ест те самые пончики, а потом, взяв сестер за липкие ладони, ведет их домой все той же дорогой. 

Сегодня же, подойдя к окошку и положив деньги на старую медную тарелочку, вместо Мэгги он увидел новое лицо. Растерявшись, Зейн молча уставился на парня. На вид он был примерно одного возраста с Зейном, возможно, чуть старше, но он точно был новеньким в городке - здесь была всего одна школа, и Зейн знал почти всех учеников в лицо. 

\- Привет! Вам сколько? 

Зейн встряхнул головой - новый парень или нет, но если он вернется к скамье, где его ждали сестры, без пончиков, будет большой скандал. 

\- Четыре. 

\- Сейчас будет! - Юноша широко улыбнулся и протянул пакет с пончиками. - Приятного аппетита! 

Зейн взял пакет и помедлил. 

\- А Мэгги... А где Мэгги? 

\- Уехала к сестре, первый отпуск, вот как так можно? Человек не должен столько работать, даже если это такая сладкая работа, да? - Продавец засмеялся, не смутившись, что Зейн лишь закатил глаза в ответ. 

\- А откуда ты у нее взялся? 

Парень поставил локти на прилавок и оказался лицом к лицу с Зейном. 

\- А я сын той самой сестры Мэгги. Лиам. Мэгги отказывалась уезжать даже на три дня и закрывать киоск. А у меня все равно лето свободное, у меня футбольный лагерь сорвался. - Он пожал плечами. 

Зейн только хотел спросить, надолго ли Лиам останется в их городке, как раздался визг. 

\- Зейн, она первая начала! 

\- Я не начала, я вообще там сидела, Зеееееейн! 

Он посмотрел на Лиама и пожал плечами. 

\- Сестры? - Понимающе кивнул Лиам.

\- Сестры. - Выдохнул Зейн. 

Лиам снова улыбнулся. 

\- Хорошего дня! 

Зейн подошел к скамье и раздал пончики уже помирившимся сестрам. Через пару минут он сказал: 

\- Ну что, домой? Но давайте по улице Линкольна в этот раз? 

Сестры равнодушно пожали плечами - они всегда ходили в Парк мимо банка, но если Зейну хочется идти по Линкольна... 

Выходя из Парка, Зейн обернулся. Лиам смотрел ему вслед и махал рукой.


	3. and silly sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: and silly sounds  
>  Фандом: One direction  
>  Герои: Лиам, Гарри  
>  Тема: Радио  
>  Объём: 618 слов  
>  Тип: джен, с предполагаемым слэшем за кадром  
>  Рейтинг: PG-13  
>  Саммари: - Половина седьмого нашего первого выходного дня после тура. Если ты так не хотел, чтоб я у тебя оставался на ночь, есть более гуманные способы объяснять это, чем «Радио 1» в такую рань.  
>  \- Я хотел послушать Ника.  
>  Авторские примечания: Название из песни группы The corrs "Radio". Не бечено. 

Лиам не считал, что для отлично проведенного вечера обязательно выпить весь алкоголь, который вмещается в тебя, и еще чуть-чуть, но после чудесного ("Еще одна галочка, и мы можем писать прошение в Ватикан, станешь у нас святым Лиамом. Эй, Гарольд, святые Лиамы уже были в истории?") восстановления его почки он иногда позволял себе расслабиться. Этим вечером они с ребятами были в каком-то безумно модном клубе - Гарри назвал его "настолько популярным, что он перестал быть модным, и именно поэтому он еще более популярен среди тех, кто не любит модные места". В три часа ночи, выбравшись на улицу, они с Гарри взяли одно такси на двоих. Когда таксист объявил, что они подъехали к дому Гарри, Лиам, сам толком не поняв, почему, вылез вслед за приятелем по группе. Хотя им никогда не была нужны причины, чтоб остаться друг у друга. И пусть Лиам оставался у него ночевать не так часто, как у Луи и Зейна, он провел достаточно ночей в гостевой спальне Гарри, чтоб знать, где лежат чистые полотенца или лишние подушки. Гарри наконец отпер входную дверь, дважды чуть не выронив ключи из рук. Они все были не в лучшем состоянии после тура, и в первый же вечер идти в клуб было не лучшей затеей, но лучшие затеи не всегда дружили с их группой. Дойдя до гостиной, Гарри вдруг остановился.

\- О. Комната для гостей сейчас не совсем в жилом состоянии. Там сейчас нет кровати. И тахты. И, кажется, окна.

Если бы Лиам был более трезвым и менее усталым, он бы поинтересовался, что именно могло произойти в доме Гарри за эти 12 часов, которые они провели в Лондоне, но он просто пожал плечами.

\- Тогда диван мне подойдет.

Гарри закатил глаза. 

\- Лиам, ты же не серьезно? В моей спальне огромная кровать, там, кроме нас двоих, еще может поместиться вся команда "Манчестер Юнайтед".

Лиам приподнял бровь. 

\- У тебя такие серьезные планы на эту ночь?

Гарри слегка шлепнул его по руке, а потом схватил за запястье и потащил за собой.

Они завались в постель в спальне Гарри, едва сбросив джинсы.

Проснувшись от внезапно зазвучавшей мелодии у самого уха, Лиам вздрогнул. И, спустя пару секунд, вздрогнул еще раз, когда рука Гарри ударила его по лицу.

\- О, черт, прости, Ли! Это радио... Сейчас я его выключу.

Лиам попытался выбраться из-под Гарри, который налег на него всем телом и пытался дотянуться до радио на прикроватном столике. Только вот, кажется, Гарри с каждым днем становился не только выше, но и тяжелее (Лиам поморщился, представив, какая война на твиттере началась бы после таких его слов), поэтому Лиам лишь смог высунуть одну руку и ждал, пока его друг решит отодвинуться сам.

\- Газ, почему в пять утра у тебя играет радио?

Гарри оставил свои попытки бороться с радио и повернулся к Лиаму.

\- Сейчас половина седьмого.

\- И? Половина седьмого нашего первого выходного дня после тура. Если ты так не хотел, чтоб я у тебя оставался на ночь, есть более гуманные способы объяснять это, чем «Радио 1» в такую рань.

\- Я хотел послушать Ника.

Ах.

\- Гарри, - осторожно произнес Лиам. - Ты и так каждый день слушаешь Ника. Мы все с тобой слушаем Ника.

Гарри зарылся лицом в подушку, но потом повернул голову на бок.

\- Но это другое. В туре я слушаю в записи. Это не то. Я хотел услышать его в тот момент, как он говорит.

\- И ты настроил радио, чтобы оно включилось в момент начала его передачи?

Гарри кивнул.

Лиам вздохнул. Весь мир знал кучу интимных подробностей о Гарри Стайлзе, но все забывали, что он все еще подросток. 

\- Окей. Двигайся на свою сторону. Мы будем слушать Ника.

Он поудобнее устроился на подушках и взял ладонь Гарри в свою. Улыбка Гарри стоила пробуждения в такую рань.


	4. brighter than a twinkling star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: brighter than a twinkling star  
>  Фандом: One direction  
>  Герои: Лиам, ОЖП (Лиам/Гарри за кадром)  
>  Тема: кухня  
>  Объём: 303 слова  
>  Тип: джен (слэш за кадром)  
>  Рейтинг: G  
>  Саммари: - Но где стол? Ты не нарисовал стол.  
>  Он отложил карандаш и взял Лиззи за ладошку.  
>  \- А стол мы оставим для папы Гарри. Вдруг он обиделся, что мы рисуем без него?  
>  Авторские примечания: АУ и/или фьюче фик. Название из песни “No No Never” группы Texas Lightning. Не бечено.

\- Папа Лиам! Почему у девочки нет ног?

Лиам посмотрел на дочь.

\- Потому что она сидит. За столом. За большим, как наш стол. - Он постучал по столешнице. - И ее ног не видно.

Он обернулся и бросил взгляд на часы, висящие над холодильником. До обеда еще было достаточно времени. 

Лиззи дернула за альбом.

\- Но где стол? Ты не нарисовал стол.

Он отложил карандаш и взял Лиззи за ладошку.

\- А стол мы оставим для папы Гарри. Вдруг он обиделся, что мы рисуем без него?

Во взгляде Лиззи было видно, что она думает о таких отговорках.

\- С папой Гарри мы вчера рисовали весь вечер, пока ты встречался с дядей Луи. Он мне нарисовал двух принцесс и лошадку. И тигра. И попугая. - Она запнулась и сморщила нос. - Или ворону. Я не поняла.

\- Тогда он с радостью нарисует тебе и стол, правда?

Лиззи вздохнула и слезла со стула. Почему-то она любила рисовать в кухне. Говорила, что "так карандаши вкуснее рисуют".

\- Хорошо. Но тогда ты должен мне разрешить пойти поиграть с Корри во дворе перед обедом.

Она одернула свое любимое желтое платье, стащила куклу со стола и попыталась дотянуться ею до лица Лиама.

\- Можно? Можно? Видишь, Марина тоже просит!

Лиам отпер дверь во внутренний дворик и спрятал кудри дочери под шляпкой.

\- Но, как только я позову, сразу домой.

Лиззи не дослушала его, бросила куклу на пол - она редко играла с одной игрушкой дольше нескольких минут - и выбежала во двор.

\- Корри! Эй, собачка! Иди сюда, Корри!

Лиам несколько минут постоял у окна, наблюдая за девочкой, и подошел к холодильнику. Достав овощи на салат, он взял мобильный и стал искать в интернете руководство по рисованию для родителей. У них не было соревнования на звание лучшего отца, но он не мог позволить Гарри обогнать себя в этом.


	5. You're dying a legend, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: You're dying a legend, darling  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри  
> Тема: Крик  
> Объём: 176 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Две недели назад были похороны. Две красивые таблички с именами и датами.  
> Авторские примечания: Смерть персонажа. Название из песни “Bang ” группы Empires. Не бечено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смерть персонажа

Луи мертв. И Зейн мертв. Две недели назад были похороны. Две красивые таблички с именами и датами. Луи и Зейн мертвы. А тварь, чей крик доносится из подвала... Нет, Гарри не будет думать об этом.

Лиам снова заказал еду на дом и кивнул в сторону стола. Гарри покачал головой - он не голоден. Найл на балконе, курит. Все эти дни он курит, курит, курит. Прячется в дыме. Гарри раздумывает, не во время ли одного из перекуров Зейна... Очередной крик сбивает его с мысли.

Они не говорят уже неделю. Им нечего сказать, они все знают, чего ждут.

Гарри не помнит, кто принял решение о "трагедии в горах". Возможно, Лиам. Возможно, он сам. Он считает, что это звучит лучше, чем "автокатастрофа" - Гарри представляет, как Луи скривил бы губы, это же настолько банально - и ничуть не хуже оправдало закрытые гробы.

Кажется, в последние дни крик становится тише. Тварь теряет силы. Гарри надеется на это. Но он боится того дня, когда крик прекратится. Что они будут делать потом?

Луи мертв. А тварь, которая была Зейном, умирает в подвале.


	6. nothing wrong but communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: nothing wrong but communication  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи, Лиам   
> Тема: ванная комната  
> Объём: 513 слов  
> Тип: джен, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Саммари: - Завтра возвращаются родители Гарри. В крайнем случае, они выпустят нас. - Объясняет он.   
> \- Они будут очень рады, что в их ванной почти сутки просидели друзья их сына. - Фыркает Луи.   
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни "Written all over my face" Криса Аллена. Не бечено.

\- Что ж, могло быть хуже. - Бодро восклицает Лиам.

Луи приподнимает бровь. 

\- Например, как?

\- Нас могли закрыть в подвале. Без света. С тараканами. 

Луи не слишком впечатлен такой логикой (и тем, что Лиам, оказывается, боится тараканов и темноты). Он складывает руки на груди. 

\- А так нас закрыли в чужой ванной. Без алкоголя и еды. Ах, да, и выхода. 

Лиам присматривается к раковине. 

\- Смотри, кто-то оставил тут зефир. - Радостно объявляет он. - А, нет, это мыло. 

Он разочарованно ставит мыльницу на место. 

\- Но все равно, могло быть хуже. По крайней мере, завтра выходной.

Луи резко поворачивает голову и бьется лбом о стену. Стянув полотенце с вешалки, он подкладывает его под шею и снова сползает на пол. 

\- То есть ты собираешься тут сидеть до завтра? - Держа руку у лба, спрашивает он. 

Лиам вздыхает и садится рядом. Они касаются локтями и бедрами. 

\- Завтра возвращаются родители Гарри. В крайнем случае, они выпустят нас. - Объясняет он. 

\- Они будут очень рады, что в их ванной почти сутки просидели друзья их сына. - Фыркает Луи. 

Лиам пожимает плечами. 

\- Согласен, быть закрытыми в спальне было бы лучше. Но смотрелось бы куда менее невинно.

\- Зато там были бы подушки. - Луи мечтательно закрывает глаза. 

\- Мы можем сложить в ванну все полотенца, - Лиам открывает шкаф и кивает на две полки, полные полотенец. - Получится почти кровать. 

Луи начинает смеяться. 

\- Да, нам повезло, что у них целая ванна, а не душевая кабинка. 

Лиам улыбается ему. 

\- Видишь, ты тоже уже начинаешь искать плюсы в этой ситуации. 

Он достает все полотенца и начинает аккуратно стелить их по всей ванне. Окончив, он осматривает свою работу, и в глазах его появляется блеск. Он снимает банный халат с крючка. 

\- А это будет одеялом. - Объясняет он. 

Луи почти впечатлен. 

\- Отлично, высший балл за идею и исполнение. 

Лиам опускает голову, и слегка краснеет. Луи продолжает. 

\- Только вот одна беда... 

\- О? - Лиам хмурит брови. 

\- Нас двое, а кровать получилась одна. 

Лиам выдавливает из себя смешок и трет затылок. 

\- Так это для тебя. Кровать, ванна, в общем, это для тебя. 

Луи закатывает глаза и встает. Оглядывает ванну, критически осматривает себя, потом Лиама. Кивает. 

\- Залезай и ложись на бок. Только аккуратно, чтоб полотенца не сбились. 

Зрачки Лиама расширяются, когда он понимает, что придумал Луи. 

\- Нет-нет-нет. Мы ни за что там не поместимся оба. Никак.

Луи щелкает его по носу. 

\- И кто после этого пессимист? Кыш в ванну! 

Лиам осторожно устраивается на левом боку. Луи бросает взгляд на него. Кажется, он все же переоценил ширину ванны. Но ничего, провести несколько часов фактически лежа на Лиаме Пейне? Луи может придумать несколько сотен способов скоротать пятничную ночь и похуже. 

\- Лу, - шепчет Лиам. Из-за тесноты его губы оказываются у глаза Луи. 

\- Ммм, - отзывается тот. 

\- Как ты думаешь, то, что они забрали у нас мобильные телефоны сразу после прихода сюда, что-нибудь означает? Они с самого начала задумали закрыть нас в ванной? 

Луи вдыхает запах Лиама - такой знакомый и почти уютный - и не отвечает.


	7. bring the gasoline and we can start the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: bring the gasoline and we can start the show  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи, Ник  
> Тема: Они притворяются, что они вместе  
> Объём: 362 слова  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Саммари: Да, Гримшо, именно заголовков "Луи Томлинсон и Гримми: главные фрукты Соединенного Королевства" нам сейчас не хватает.   
> Авторские примечания: Название из песни “Laying me low” Дэвида Кука. Не бечено.

\- Солнышко.

\- Пупсик.

\- Маковка.

\- Зайчик.

\- Утеночек мой сладкий.

\- Зефирчик.

\- Лапо... Подожди, что значит "зефирчик"? Это еще откуда взялось?

Луи смотрел прямо в глаза Нику. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, слышал я это где-то, что ли.

\- И ты посчитал, что это будет отличным прозвищем для твоего замечательного, красивого, талантливого и любимого бойфренда? Зефирчик? - Лицо Луи выражало страдание и негодование одновременно.

Ник поднял глаза к потолку.

\- Хорошо, пусть будет "золотце". Золотце тебя устраивает, это лучше зефирчика?

Луи ткнул пальцем в грудь Ника.

\- Нет, не лучше. Почему только я должен стараться в этих фальшивых отношениях?

Ник подавил желание оторвать этот палец.

\- То есть твоя "маковка" - это и было старанием?

Луи сузил глаза.

\- Чем тебе не подошла "маковка"? Ты считаешь, что это звучит ненатуральнее, чем твой… - он вложил в голос все свое презрение, - "зефирчик"?

Ник выдохнул.

\- Окей, компромисс. Зефирчик за маковку.

\- Окей!

\- Хорошо, едем дальше.

\- Лапочка.

\- Сокровище мое.

\- Соловей мой. Ха!

Ник сморщился.

\- Может, без соловья обойдемся?

\- Нет, Николас, не обойдемся. Нам надо придумать три десятка ласковых имен друг для друга, мы их и придумываем. Будь твоя воля, ты бы вписал "Эй, ты" все тридцать раз. И назвал бы меня так в прямом эфире национального телевидения. И что, как бы тогда верили, что мы - прекрасная и влюбленная пара, а? Скажи мне, Ник, вот как нам удастся всех убедить, что мы давно счастливы вместе, если ты споришь со мной из-за такой мелочи, как соловей?

Ник не был уверен, кто из них заскрежетал зубами в этот момент. Скорее всего, оба.

\- А что, если мы возьмем названия фруктов? С этим мы точно не собьемся. И "грушенька" - это ж звучит мило, правда? - С надеждой в голосе спросил он.

\- Да, Гримшо, именно заголовков "Луи Томлинсон и Гримми: главные фрукты Соединенного Королевства" нам сейчас не хватает. Ты хоть иногда слышишь, что говоришь? Или у вас на радио это не принято?

Ник попытался посчитать до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. Потом передумал и стал считать до ста - одного десятка явно было мало, имея дело с Луи. Операция "Фальшивые отношения": двадцать минут за спиной, полгода впереди.


	8. be there when you vibrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: be there when you vibrate  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Лиам/Луи  
> Тема: Пришельцы заставили их  
> Объём: 547 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Я думаю, клише про инопланетян, следящих за людским сексом, стало клише не просто так. Я больше никогда не буду смеяться над документальными фильмами о людях, которые утверждают, что их похитили инопланетяне, и что все окончилось странным сексом. Ли, там же, значит, действительно документальные фильмы!   
> Авторские примечания: Крэк. Название из песни “E.T." Кэти Перри. Не бечено.

Лиам проснулся от того, что кто-то бил его по щекам.

\- Кончай! Что за... - Не открывая глаз, он попытался отмахнуться.

\- Пейн, просыпайся давай! Ну же!

Лиам повернулся и поморгал. Его смутили три вещи. Он не был в своей комнате - это раз. На него смотрел Луи, который в данный момент должен был быть во Франции с Эль - это два. За ними внимательно наблюдала полудюжина негуманоидов - это три.

\- Мать вашу! Луи!

Луи положил ему руку на плечо и сжал его.

\- Понимаю и соглашаюсь. Фиговая ситуация, дружище. Вот эти вот красавцы смотрят на нас уже минут 20. И молчат. А ты еще никак не просыпался. Довели меня почти до инфаркта такими фокусами.

Лиам попытался вспомнить все, что когда-либо слышал о контакте с представителями неземных цивилизаций.

\- Эээ, привет. Приветствуем вас от имени Земли, о гости Солнечной системы.

Он запнулся. А что, если они были с Венеры? А что, если они похитили его и Луи, и это две пятых "One direction" были гостями на чужой планете?

Пришельцы переглянулись. По крайней мере, именно так Лиам решил трактовать их жест. Один из них - впрочем, это могла быть и женщина, Лиам не смог определить половую принадлежность этих существ и не особо старался - выдавил из себя какие-то булькающие звуки. Спустя несколько секунд в голове Лиама раздался голос. Судя по выражению лица Луи, они слышали одно и то же.

\- Мы желаем следить вас вместе в одном. Делать красиво!

У Лиама родилось нехорошее подозрение.

\- Луи, что они имеют в виду под этим?

Луи сглотнул.

\- Я думаю, клише про инопланетян, следящих за людским сексом, стало клише не просто так. Я больше никогда не буду смеяться над документальными фильмами о людях, которые утверждают, что их похитили инопланетяне, и что все окончилось странным сексом. Ли, там же, значит, действительно документальные фильмы!

Лиам огляделся. Он не увидел ни одной двери. И пробиваться через этих пришельцев было бы трудновато, учитывая, что они были на две-три головы выше его, и у каждого было на две руки больше.

\- А, может, вы нас просто отпустите? 

Булькающие звуки в этот раз были куда громче.

\- Вы делать красиво! Вместе! Эта минута!

\- Луи, мы ж можем согласиться, что это подходит под чрезвычайные обстоятельства? И что деваться нам некуда?

Луи нерешительно придвинулся ближе к нему и облизал губы.

***

Они оба лежали на том же месте, но одежды на них было куда меньше. Все те же инопланетные существа стояли в нескольких метрах от них.

\- Теперь вы довольны? - Выдавил из себя Лиам. - Было ли это достаточно красивым для вас?!

\- Вы делать красиво! Оба! - Ненавистные слова вновь прозвучали в его голове. Вдруг Лиам понял, что бульканье пришельцев звучало слишком уж знакомо.

Луи со всей силы стукнул его локтем.

\- Они напевают "What makes you beautiful"? Лиам, нас похитили фанаты с хрен знает какой планеты и хотели, чтоб мы им спели??! А мы вместо этого устроили им секс-шоу?

***  
Очнувшись в своей постели, Лиам дотянулся до телефона и набрал знакомый номер. Не успев сказать ни слова, он услышал:

\- Забавный сон приснился сегодня, Лиам, правда? Такой забавный, что аж не хочется ни с кем им делиться, да? Такой замечательный, что я уже даже его и не помню. Ты, наверное, тоже не помнишь его, Лиам, а?

Лиам прикусил губу.

\- Именно так, Томмо.


	9. Don't even talk about the consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Don't even talk about the consequence  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри/Зейн/Лиам/Луи/Найл  
> Тема: Внезапная беременность  
> Объём: 795 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Гарри вскинул руки.  
> \- Мы беременны.  
> Все уставились на него.  
> \- Что? Мы ж пришли к этому выводу. Найл, нет ли у тебя подозрений, что и ты ждешь ребенка?  
> Авторские примечания: Мпрег. Крэк. Название из песни “Untouched” группы The Veronicas. Не бечено.

Во всем был виноват Найл. Даже он признавал это. Правда, иногда он оправдывался тем, что никто не принял бы его всерьез, если бы он предупредил заранее, но обычно в этот момент он замечал четыре взгляда и замолкал.

Первым что-то подозревать стал Лиам. Он первым признавал, что не всегда замечал нюансы, но он знал свое тело. Поэтому колокольчики в его голове забили тревогу довольно быстро.

Потом Зейн стал просыпаться раньше всех, и есть на завтрак виноградное желе с кетчупом.

Гарри перестал влезать во все свои джинсы, но поначалу лишь пожал плечами. Ему не нравилось, когда люди говорили, что он мог позволить себе каждый день покупать новые джинсы, но он действительно мог позволить себе каждый день покупать новые джинсы. Но все же, он был встревожен.

Что именно обнаружил Луи, он отказывался говорить.

Одним вечером, после очень неуютного и травмирующего разговора Луи и Зейна, к которому позже присоединились Гарри и Лиам, они все нагрянули в номер к Найлу.

\- Найлер, - Луи уселся на кровать хозяина номера. - Скажи, ты ничего не замечал странного в последние недели?

\- Хм? Я много чего странного замечал. Помнишь ту журналистку в Северной Каролине? Или это была Айова? - Найл покачал головой. - Помните, какие у нее были...

Лиам решил перехватить инициативу.

\- Нет, странного в тебе. В твоем теле. Эээ, например, такого, что не может быть? То есть, оно может быть, но не у тебя. Или у меня. Но со мной такое происходит. И с ребятами. Вот мы и спрашиваем у тебя, не происходит ли с тобой это?

На лице Найла было полное непонимание.

Гарри вскинул руки.

\- Мы беременны.

Все уставились на него.

\- Что? Мы ж пришли к этому выводу. Найл, нет ли у тебя подозрений, что и ты ждешь ребенка?

Найл начал смеяться, но вдруг замолчал. На его лице появилось странное выражение.

\- Вам всем кажется, что вы беременны? - Уточнил он. - И заметили вы это примерно одновременно?

Зейн пожал плечами.

\- Я не специалист, но да, я бы сказал, что у нас примерно одинаковый срок.

Найл стал ходить по комнате.

\- А почему вы так легко в это верите? И почему так спокойны?

\- Ну, это не было легко. И, я думаю, у каждого из нас случились моменты, которые можно назвать истерикой. - Харри огляделся - все кивнули.

Лиам усадил Найла рядом с собой.

\- Так не происходит ли и с тобой нечто похожее?

Найл тяжело выдохнул.

\- Пообещайте, что не будете ненавидеть меня?

Гарри обнял его за плечи и улыбнулся.

\- Да как мы можем тебя ненавидеть? Ты ж наш лепрекон.

Ирландец опустил голову.

\- Ну, вот тут и беда.

\- В чем именно? - Спросил Луи.

\- Я не лепрекон.

Все, кроме него, засмеялись. Лиам потрепал его волосы.

\- Мы знаем.

\- Я эльф.

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

\- Повтори-ка. - Осторожно произнес Луи.

\- Эльф.

\- Крылья, нектар и волшебство? Такой эльф? - Уточнил Зейн.

\- Просто волшебство. Крыльев нет, а нектар - гадость.

Лиам прочистил горло.

\- И что ты хочешь сказать? Что это эльфийское волшебство как-то связано с... - Он рукой указал на свой живот.

\- Полностью связано. Размножение эльфов, - Найл запнулся. - Эльфы размножаются не так, как люди. Волшебные существа, другие правила. Обычно эльфу стоит пожелать, чтобы у него и его парнера был ребенок, и, пуф, беременность.

Луи вскочил с кровати.

\- То есть ты решил, что это смешно? Пожелать, чтобы мы все ждали детей?

\- Нет! Это вовсе не было шуткой. Оно так не работает. Для того, что сработало, должна быть дополнительная магия… - Он замялся. - Чувства.

Лиам щелкнул пальцами.

\- Любовь. Ты имеешь в виду, что...

Найл кивнул с несчастным видом.

\- Да. Я был жадным влюбленным идиотом. И не подумал, что оно подействует, если я пожелаю этого со всеми вами. Обычно эльфы весьма моногамны.

Все замолчали.

Найл снова вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю, что сейчас делать. Теперь вы ненавидите меня, я и сам себя ненавижу.

Гарри перебил его.

\- Подожди. Я тут подумал... – Протянул он. - Это волшебство с дополнительной магией. Любовью. Ты же не мог пожелать такого, например, Саймону?

Луи замахал руками.

\- Гарри, фу!

Найл непонимающе моргнул. 

\- Я бы никогда не пожелал такого с ним, зачем мне так делать?

\- Но если бы? - Продолжил Гарри.

\- Нет, оно бы не сработало. Даже если бы я был влюблен в него - да, это действительно фу. Магия должна быть обоюдной.

\- Вот! - Гарри победно оглядел всех. - Обоюдной.

\- О, - выдохнул Лиам.

Зейн и Луи переглянулись. Найл закусил губу.

\- Обоюдной?

\- Обоюдной, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Обоюдной, - шепнул Лиам.

Зейн кивнул. Все посмотрели на Луи. Тот пожал плечами и воскликнул:

\- Да конечно, обоюдной. Чего еще можно от нас ждать?

***

Но, когда Шон, Рианнон, Камерон и Никки спрашивают, как они появились на свет, им рассказывают совсем другую историю.


	10. I wait with good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: I wait with good intentions  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Зейн, Найл  
> Тема: Гитара  
> Объём: 801 слово  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Зейн вытащил сигарету из пачки и покрутил в пальцах. Он не хотел курить, но ему нужно было отвести куда-то взгляд.   
> \- Я не буду брать уроки.   
> \- Да ладно, а гитара тебе на что тогда?   
> Авторские примечания: Название из песни “Heaven” Эмели Санде. Не бечено.

\- И чипсы! Тащи сюда чипсы! 

Зейн беспомощно огляделся, осторожно присел - выронить открытые бутылки пива из рук и выслушать получасовые ругательства Найла ему вовсе не хотелось - и ухватил зубами лежавшую пачку на столе чипсов. Так же медленно приподнявшись, он мысленно похлопал себе по спине и стал выходить из кухни. 

\- Слушай, а это у тебя откуда? 

Из комнаты послышалось звучание гитары. "Черт!" Зейн ругнулся в мыслях за то, что не успел спрятать ее в шкаф. Найл точно не отстанет, пока не узнает всех подробностей. 

\- Я не знал, что ты решил научиться играть. Я ж мог тебя учить! 

Зейн поставил пиво на стол и бросил чипсы на диван, где сидел Найалл. Усевшись в кресло, он пожал плечами. 

\- Ну, вот так вышло. - Буркнул он. 

Найл отложил гитару и схватил чипсы. Он разорвал пачку, просыпав часть содержимого на диван. Набрав полный рот чипсов, он воскликнул - вернее, попытался воскликнуть, при этом жуя: 

\- Нет, ну серьезно! Я могу тебя научить. У кого ты учишься, у Нейта? Да Нейт сам играть не умеет толком, а его "уроки игры на гитаре" - это жалкие попытки найти себе девицу, которая посчитает, что бойфренд-гитарист - это круто, даже если он с такой страшной рожей. Зачем тебе платить ему? Я готов работать за пиво! И чипсы! 

\- Ты и так пьешь мое пиво, и ешь мои чипсы. И мою пиццу. И вообще все, что я покупаю. - Заметил Зейн, делая глоток. 

\- О, у тебя есть пицца? - Найл приподнялся, но поняв, что пиццей и не пахнет, снова бухнулся на диван. - Ладно, но теперь я буду есть это не за просто так. А то ты вот и на гитару потратился. Откуда у тебя лишние деньги? Лишних денег у нас нет, приятель, мы - студенты, все наши деньги уходят на эту самую выпивку. 

Найл сделал несколько глотков и поморщился. Пиво, доступное студентам, было далеко не лучшего качества. Они к этому привыкли, но им это все еще не нравилось. 

\- А гитара, кстати, неплохая. Но не надо было покупать ее одному, когда ты в них не разбираешься. 

Зейн выдохнул. 

\- Помнишь того парня, из кафе? 

Найл вытаращил глаза. 

\- Подожди, того самого, который пролил на тебя кофе? Или есть другой "парень из кафе", о котором я не знаю? Вы, мистер Малик, загадочная личность, все скрываете, таитесь. Однажды я приду, а у тебя в постели будет дюжина таких "парней из кафе". 

Зейн невольно улыбнулся. Его лучший друг был абсолютным безумцем, но Зейн не променял бы его ни на кого другого. Он протянул: 

\- В общем, ну да, он, тот парень. Я купил гитару у него. Он сказал, что она хорошая. 

Найл присвистнул. 

\- И ты у него будешь брать уроки? Правильно, быка за рога и все такое! Твоя рука на струнах, его рука на твоей руке, а потом, смотри, и твоя задница в его постели. 

Зейн вытащил сигарету из пачки и покрутил в пальцах. Он не хотел курить, но ему нужно было отвести куда-то взгляд. 

\- Я не буду брать уроки. 

\- Да ладно, а гитара тебе на что тогда? - Найл опустошил бутылку, поставил ее на стол и снова взял гитару. Погладив ее, он начал играть какую-то поп-песенку, название которой Зейн никак не мог вспомнить, но спустя несколько секунд остановился. 

\- Серьезно, зачем тебе гитара? 

Зейн щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся и посмотрел на гитару. 

\- Пусть будет. Просто пусть будет. 

Найл засмеялся и стал снова наигрывать что-то знакомое. 

\- Я тебе рассказывал, что мою первую гитару мне подарил Грэг? На 12ый день рождения я попросил у него новый альбом какой-то группы, я уже даже и не помню, какой именно, а он подарил мне гитару. Сказал, что это дешевле, чем каждый год дарить мне новые альбомы - так я смогу сам играть все, что захочу. Мой брат иногда тот еще козел, но за это я всегда буду ему благодарен.

\- Откуда у него были деньги на гитару? - Лениво поинтересовался Зейн. 

Найл прищурился. 

\- А у него и не было. Он ее взял у приятеля. И как-то забыл сказать ему об этом. Поэтому через неделю этот его друг забрал гитару, перед этим врезав мне в глаз. - Он снова засмеялся. - Я ж говорю, мой брат - козел. Но после этого я собрал деньги уже на абсолютно свою гитару. 

Зейн слышал много историй о легендарном брате Найла, и иногда ему казалось, что его друг их выдумывает. 

\- Окей, раз уж есть гитара, спорим, ты не угадаешь, что я сейчас буду играть? 

Зейн сделал вид, что слушает, но мысли его вернулись к парню из кафе. К его взгляду, когда он, взяв деньги, отдавал гитару Зейну. "Спасибо, ты почти что спасаешь мне жизнь", сказал он. Зейн не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто кивнул. После этого ему предстоял звонок домой и выпрашивание у мамы денег для возвращения домой на весенние каникулы. И теперь у него была совершенно ненужная ему гитара.


	11. meditate in my direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: meditate in my direction  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи, Ник  
> Тема: Болезнь  
> Объём: 516 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Ты знаешь, сколько сообщений нам сегодня в студию поступило о том, что мой бойфренд болен? Вот почему я должен узнавать это из твиттера? Что обо мне подумают все твои поклонники?   
> Авторские примечания: Сиквел “bring the gasoline and we can start the show” (главы 7). Название из песни “You’re the one that I want” из мюзикла “Grease”. Не бечено.

Луи чувствовал себя абсолютно ужасно. Маленькие гоблины пытались вылезти из его груди, цепляясь острыми когтями за стенки горла. По крайней мере, так он себе это представлял. Несколько минут он представлял эту картину в деталях, потом решил, что таким можно и поделиться. Он вытащил из-под подушки мобильный и быстро набрал твит. "Гоблины", повторил он вслух. Все, отправлено. Луи позволил руке с телефоном упасть на кровать. Посмотрел в потолок. За последний день он выучил каждую неровность там. Он начал кашлять и перевернулся на бок. Ему так хотелось позвонить маме и пожаловаться на то, как паршиво он себя чувствует. Но сейчас как раз болели близняшки, и давать ей лишний повод для переживаний... Хотя, она же читает его твиттер. Он мысленно пожал плечами. Что сделано, то сделано.

Спустя несколько часов Луи проснулся от того, что кто-то ходил по его квартире.

\- Газ? - спросил он и сразу же почувствовал себя идиотом. Гарри сейчас взбирался на Килиманджаро ("Это для “Дня красного носа”, Лу, я же должен что-нибудь сделать!") и вряд ли смог так быстро вернуться.

\- Прости, всего лишь я.

Глаза Луи округлились. Что тут делал Ник?

\- Что ты тут де... - На него напал приступ кашля. - Тьфу. Делаешь ты тут что?

Ник зашел в комнату и встал в проходе.

\- Ухаживаю за тобой. Ты знаешь, сколько сообщений нам сегодня в студию поступило о том, что мой бойфренд болен? Вот почему я должен узнавать это из твиттера? Что обо мне подумают все твои поклонники? 

\- Гррр, - прокашлял Луи, - Уходи, ты все равно ничего не сделаешь.

\- Тыковка, я принес тебе все лекарства, которые нашлись в ближайшей аптеке, а еще суп, чай и твое любимое печенье, не оскорбляй меня!

На слове "чай" Луи стал чувствовать себя лучше.

\- Окей, - признал он. - Как фальшивый бойфренд, ты не совсем бесполезен. Куда ты положил чай? Я встану и заварю.

Ник закатил глаза.

\- Лежи, страданьице.

Луи улыбнулся в подушку. Если уж Ник решил сделать что-то хорошее для Луи, пусть даже только потому, что Луи болеет, спорить никто не собирался.

Через десять минут Ник принес большую чашку чая, дал ее Луи и поставил на тумбочку большой пакет с лекарствами.

\- Выпьешь чай - будем разбираться. - Пообещал он. - А, и еще.

Он опять вышел из спальни, а когда вернулся, в его руках был плюшевый заяц.

\- Это от фанатов, они перехватили меня у студии.

Луи отчего-то почувствовал разочарование. Он попытался улыбнуться.

\- Брось его на кровать. Составит мне компанию ночью, будет сражаться с подкроватными чудовищами.

Ник отложил зайца и машинально поправил одеяло Луи.

\- А вообще ты не прав. У гоблинов нет когтей. Ты что, мультиков о них в детстве не смотрел?

Луи схватился за сердце, чуть не пролив чай. Но возможность поиздеваться над Ником того стоила.

\- Не может быть! Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что, когда ты был ребенком, уже были телевизоры?

\- Ха-ха, Томлинсон, ха-ха. Шутка о моем возрасте, так свежо и необычно.

Луи пожал плечами. Он был болен, было простительно, что он не успел придумать более оригинальную подколку. Он пил чай и смотрел, как Ник собирает по всей комнате кружки. Иногда фальшивые бойфренды на что-то, да годились.


	12. have a wish or two or three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: have a wish or two or three  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи, Ник  
> Тема: Пляж  
> Объём: 328 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: - Да какой ты джинн! Этого не можешь, того не можешь.   
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “Friend like me” мультфильма “Аладдин”. Не бечено.

Луи задумался.

\- Ламборгини.

\- Не-а. - Лениво ответил Ник.

\- Ладно. Квартира в Лондоне.

\- Точно нет. - Ник покачал головой.

\- Ммм, билеты на концерт Рианны. - Придумал Луи.

\- Не выйдет.

Да сколько можно. Луи сделал глубокий вдох и стал перечислять:

\- Килограмм фисташек, синий галстук, маленький ежик, тарелка супа, детский букварь, новый мобильный, свидание с Шерил Коул, "отлично" на экзамене, да пачка жвачки, в конце концов!

\- Прости, зая, опять все не то.

Луи со злости бросил в него кремом для загара - это первое, что было под рукой.

\- Да какой ты джинн! Этого не можешь, того не можешь. 

Ник ухмыльнулся.

\- Я тебе уже сказал. Я могу исполнить всего одно желание. И, повторюсь, одно очень конкретное желание. Пока ты его не произнесешь - никуда я не денусь.

Луи пришла в голову мысль.

\- Я желаю, чтоб ты сказал мне, какое это желание!

Ник приподнял бровь.

\- Серьезно? Ты думаешь, оно так просто?

\- Хорошо! Я желаю, чтоб твоим хозяином стал не я, а... - Он задумался на секунду, - хотя бы Джейк, одноклассник мой.

В сторону Луи полетел тот самый флакончик с кремом.

\- Хозяин! Придумать такое надо. Я тебе кто, раб? Я, между прочим, подарок. Сокровище даже, я бы сказал.

Луи упал на песок. Ник продолжил и дальше лепить из влажного песка модель мужского члена ("В натуральную величину!" - "Кого, слона?"). Вот только Луи мог найти в песке бутылку с джинном, который мог исполнить только одно конкретное желание.

\- Я хочу, чтоб ты снова оказался в своей бутылке, - пробурчал Луи.

\- Уже, сейчас. Ну же, включи фантазию. Ты, например, не назвал ничего вроде "мир во всем мире", "здоровье для всех", все такое.

\- Мир во всем мире, здоровье для всех, - с надеждой повторил Луи.

\- Неее, это было бы слишком просто. О, дай пять фунтов, я за мороженым схожу, я вижу, там продают. - Ник протянул руку.

Луи попытался зарыться в песок. Чтоб он еще раз поверил диснеевским мультфильмам...


	13. Boy, your lovin' is all I think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Лиам, Гарри (Лиам/Луи, Гарри/Найл)  
> Тема: Чтение мыслей  
> Объём: 236 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: "Неработающая почка" звучит странно, но правдоподобнее, чем "когда я напиваюсь, я читаю мысли всех людей вокруг, мысли романтического и эротического характера"   
> Авторские примечания: Крэк. Название из песни “Can’t get you out of my head” Кайли Миноуг. Не бечено.

Гарри дуется. 

\- Ли, ну пожаааалуйста! 

\- Нет, я еще не отошел от прошлого раза. - Лиам готов ради ребят пойти на все, но это перебор. 

\- Но это очень серьезно! - Гарри жалобно смотрит на него. 

\- Так пойди и спроси его "Найл, я тебе нравлюсь или нет?" Ты спрашиваешь, он отвечает, все счастливы. 

\- А вдруг он скажет "нет"?! Мне придется уйти из группы! - Гарри драматично падает на кровать. 

Лиам закатывает глаза. 

\- Он не скажет "нет", мы все видим, как он смотрит на тебя. 

\- Но ты же не можешь обещать! И один раз, все один раз же! Это ради важного дела. 

Лиам вздыхает. Он снова жалеет о том, что спустя несколько месяцев после создания группы рассказал мальчикам настоящую причину, почему он не пьет. "Неработающая почка" звучит странно, но правдоподобнее, чем "когда я напиваюсь, я читаю мысли всех людей вокруг, мысли романтического и эротического характера". Лиам все еще не может отойти от того случая, когда он оказался пьяным возле Саймона. 

Лиам старается игнорировать то, как Гарри демонстративно страдает на кровати.   
\- Лиам, - вдруг озаряет того, - но ведь ты мне должен. Ты теперь обязан пить каждый раз, когда мне только захочется. 

Гарри прав - именно он напоил Лиама в присутствии Луи. Лиам прячет улыбку и решает пожалеть Гарри. После выяснения истинных чувств Найла Лиам собирается найти своего бойфренда - тот до сих пор не признался в своих мыслях по поводу кроссдрессинга.


	14. Гаррибот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Гаррибот  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: ОЖП  
> Тема: Двойник-робот  
> Объём: 189 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Построить робота оказалось сложнее, чем предполагалось.   
> Авторские примечания: Не бечено.

Элли была гением. Несколько сотен фирм предлагали ей абсолютно дикие суммы за консультирование (от официального устройства она отказывалась сразу), иногда она даже бралась за некоторые проекты - за те, которые были ей интересны. Но сейчас она работала над чем-то для себя.

Элли не считала себя фанаткой. Она предпочитала называть себя ценительницей. Ценительницей группы "One direction" и конкретно Гарри Стайлза. Недавно она поставила перед собой цель, которая поначалу показалась ей трудной, но все же осуществимой. Но, сделав все важное за месяц, она уже третью неделю не могла окончить детали.

\- 62? Нет, 63. - Она всмотрелась в фотографии, разложенные на столе. На всякий случай она снова решила свериться с данными в интернете. И застонала.

\- 65! Русалка, зачем ему русалка? И это что, футболист с веером? - Девушка повернула голову, всматриваясь. - Он специально, что ли?

Элли сбросила все со стола и несколько минут сидела молча. Тогда пригладила волосы и подумала "Изменить проект - это ж не то же самое, что сдаться, никак нет". К тому же Найл Хоран ей тоже нравился. Да, она лучше будет строить робота-двойника Найла. А Гарри с его бесконечно размножающимися татуировками может идти к черту.


	15. I'll pick you up when you're getting down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Зейн, Лиам, Гарри (пре-Зейн/Лиам)  
> Тема: Перелом  
> Объём: 948 слов  
> Тип: джен, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Школьное АУ, где Лиам все еще не специалист в английском  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “Lego house” Эдда Ширана. Не бечено.

Поначалу он пытался писать левой рукой, но, сломав два карандаша и порвав тетрадь (кто же знал, что в левой руке карандаш держится совсем под другим углом), Зейн махнул на это рукой. Вернее, он бы махнул рукой, если бы правая рука не была сломана, а левая не оказалась бы такой бесполезной. И его еще ожидало два месяца такой фигни ("минимум два месяца, мистер Малик, вы же не хотите остаться с постоянным повреждением"), какая радость. Только он, наконец, после долгих упрашиваний Луи, решился на плавание на лодке, как споткнулся и сломал руку о скамью. Зейн еще раз убедился, что нельзя доверять ничему, что хоть как-то связано с водой.

\- Мистер Малик, - остановил его после урока учитель. - Я смотрю, у вас сложности. Может, вы попросите своих друзей поделиться конспектами?

Зейн пожал плечами. Учитель прекрасно знал, что Зейн был новеньким в школе - переезды среди школьного года... Может, кто-то другой и мог бы найти приятелей за две недели, но Зейн потратил почти все это время, чтобы разобраться, где находятся нужные кабинеты - эта школа была в несколько раз больше его предыдущей.

\- Ладно, сделаем так. Мистер Пейн, - учитель кивнул в сторону двери. Парень, уже почти выходящий из класса, обернулся. Зейну казалось, что у них было несколько уроков вместе.

\- Так вот, мистер Пейн будет рад поделиться с вами своими конспектами, правда?

Пейн показался обескураженным. Он сглотнул и натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Конечно. Эээ, никаких проблем.

\- Вот и отлично, все решено. - Учитель сложил руки на груди, давая понять, что ребята могут идти.

\- Так никаких проблем, Пейн? - переспросил Зейн в коридоре. - Можно подумать, от этих конспектов зависит финальная оценка.

Они оба хмыкнули. Учитель отказываться доверять учебникам и требовал писать контрольные по тому, что он диктовал. Зейн не мог понять, как такой метод обучения не вызвал возмущения у школьного совета, но в этой школе было много странного.

\- Точно, никаких проблем. Я пришлю тебе вечером то, что мы записали сегодня.

\- Ты уверен, что так тебе удобнее? Может, ты просто дашь мне свои конспекты до завтра. Следующий урок все равно только через два дня. 

\- Нет-нет, я все равно их перепечатываю. - Парень запнулся. - Для себя. Поэтому пришлю их тебе по электронной почте. Запиши мне свой электронный адрес.

Зейн посмотрел на протянутый ему блокнот и приподнял бровь.

\- Ах, да, - смутился Пейн. - Или можешь просто продиктовать.

Вечером Зейн проверил электронную почту - кроме двух писем от Луи (состоявших из восклицательных знаков и ссылкок) там было письмо от "Лиама П.". "Спасибо!" - напечатал Зейн указательным пальцем левой руки.

На следующий день он помахал Лиаму в коридоре, тот ответил широкой улыбкой.

Каждые два дня Зейн получал конспекты и в ответ отправлял веселые смайлы – на большее его умения печатать левой рукой редко хватало.

Одним вечером, спустя три недели, Зейн по привычке открыл электронную почту, ожидая увидеть знакомое "удачи!" в теме письма. Но рядом со строчкой "новые письма" стояло число "0". Зейн пожал плечами - Лиам точно был на уроке в тот день. Спустя час новых писем все еще не было.

На следующий день в коридоре к Зейну подбежал парень, которого Зейн иногда видел вместе с Лиамом. Генри или Гэвин или Говард.

\- Держи, - протянул он Зейну тетрадь. - Это Лиама. Он вчера не успел перепечатать, у него дома проблемы, его и в школе сегодня не будет. Но он мне раньше уже все уши прожужжал о том, что без его конспектов ты пропадешь, поэтому я принес его тетрадь.

\- Слушай, Генри...

\- Гарри, - перебил его не-Генри.

\- Гарри. А Лиам не будет против? - осторожно поинтересовался Зейн.

Гарри-не-Генри пожал плечами.

\- Ему все равно сейчас она не нужна.

Зейн кивнул. Если уж так...

Дома, открыв тетрадь, он понял две вещи и понадеялся, что Лиам вскоре появится в школе - им предстоял долгий разговор.

Через два дня Зейн увидел Лиама в коридоре - тот клал ненужные книги в школьный шкафчик.

\- Эй, - подбежал к нему Зейн. - Есть разговор.

\- О, привет, - обернулся Лиам. - Если это насчет конспектов...

Зейн не дал ему договорить и потянул его за рукав. Они отошли в маленький коридор возле кабинета рисования - утром так не бывало людей.

\- Мне очень жаль, я не представляю, куда могла деться моя тетрадь! Там были записи, но я понятия не имею, где она, а завтра у нас снова контрольная. Я попрошу кого-нибудь, может, дадут переписать их записи во время обеда, и обязательно к вечеру пришлю конспекты тебе. - Пообещал Лиам.

\- Твоя тетрадь у меня, Гарри дал, он разве не сказал тебе? – Нахмурил брови Зейн.

В глазах Лиама появилась паника.

\- О Боже, - он зажмурился. По его лицу расплылся румянец.

\- Лиам, - Зейн запнулся, он не знал, как деликатнее подойти к этому вопросу, - ты так пишешь? Ты не хотел давать мне свою тетрадь из-за ошибок?

Лиам кивнул.

\- А что ты тогда делаешь вечерами? Прогоняешь каждое слово через словарь?

\- И иногда еще прошу маму проверить, когда она не занята.

\- И все потому, чтобы мне было удобнее? - уточнил Зейн.

\- Ну я же не мог дать тебе тетрадь вот так! А теперь Гарри принес ее тебе...

Зейн почувствовал себя неловко. 

\- Лиам, Лиам Пейн, ты меня совсем не знал и все равно согласился помочь мне, я бы без тебя провалил все эти контрольные. И ты переживаешь из-за того, как ты пишешь?

Лиам кивнул.

\- Глупости какие-то, - Зейн смягчил это широкой улыбкой. 

\- Окей. Но я все равно буду и дальше присылать тебе конспекты по почте, оно мне даже помогает - словари и мама.

Зейн решил, что на сегодня Лиаму хватит переживаний, поэтому не стал упоминать о том, что в тетради, посреди конспектов, он встречал и свое имя в окружении сердечек. Они смогут это обсудить на первом свидании.


	16. the chances we create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: the chances we create  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Лиам/Луи  
> Тема: Раздевалка  
> Объём: 280 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Лиам не повернулся. Луи сел рядом с ним. Лиам был благодарен, что тот не положил руку ему на колено или не потрепал волосы, но за три года они успели хорошо понять, что нужно друг другу.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “If you were a sailboat ” Кейти Мелуа. Не бечено.

Ни у кого из команды не было желания оставаться в раздевалке дольше, чем необходимо. Обидный проигрыш оставил во рту кислый привкус, который многие собирались смыть алкоголем. Планируемая вечеринка в честь победы превратилась в вечеринку "залей свои беды". Каждый игрок, уходя, кивнул Лиаму и крикнул "увидимся на вечеринке, кэп", но Лиам не собирался там появляться. Он сидел на скамье, вжавшись лопатками в стену. Ему казалось, стоит ему чуть пошевелиться, как он упадет и не сможет встать.

\- Эй, - прозвучало со стороны двери.

Лиам не повернулся. Луи сел рядом с ним. Лиам был благодарен, что тот не положил руку ему на колено и не потрепал волосы, но за три года они успели хорошо понять, что нужно друг другу.

\- Игра была жестокой. Я не разбираюсь, но я знаю, что сегодня на поле было не весело. - Луи вздохнул. - И все рассчитывали на победу.

Лиам покачал головой.

\- Я не рассчитывал.

\- Ты не рассчитывал, - согласился Луи. - Но тебе она была необходима больше всех. И мне очень жаль, что именно сегодня была такая игра. Я не буду говорить, что так случается, или что в будущем у тебя будут сотни игр. Сейчас тебе важна именно эта.

Лиам изо всех сил закусил щеку, чтобы не дать слезам вырваться наружу и унести его.

\- Но знаешь, что, - Луи поднялся со скамьи и присел перед Лиамом на корточки. - Если кто-то и может превратить этот случай из поражения в отличный опыт, это ты. Ты мне сейчас не хочешь верить, но ничего. Я понимаю. Но я в тебя верю. 

Он оперся ладонями о скамью и осторожно поцеловал Лиама в лоб.

\- И я всегда буду верить. Потому что ты того стоишь, Лиам Пейн.


	17. If you listen to the stream you may get thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: If you listen to the stream you may get thirsty  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Лиам/Зейн  
> Тема: Признание в любви  
> Объём: 495 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Все эти прикосновения, улыбки... Они же не просто так?  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “My own fault” Марии Тэйлор. Не бечено.

Лиам не курит, но он часто выходит с приятелями на улицу, стоит тем помахать пачкой сигарет. Ему нравятся случайные разговоры ни о чем и обо всем, рождающиеся в дыму и забытые спустя пять минут. Лиам никогда не подносил к губам сигарету, но ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как люди делают первую затяжку - они словно замирают, становятся легче, сжигают все то, что лежало на их плечах. Часто он носит с собой зажигалку, покупает для таких случаев. Запах сигаретного дыма иногда кажется ему самым расслабляющим запахом, и он понимает, насколько это глупо. Он никогда не курил, не хотел и не пробовал.

\- Дай и мне, - говорит он и протягивает руку. 

Зейн смотрит на него с удивлением-жалостью-надеждой. И мягко произносит:

\- Не дам. Ты же не хочешь этого?

Лиам рассматривает грязные стены здания. Они у какого-то клуба, празднуют то или это, Лиам успел забыть. Лиам не курит, но Лиам пьет. Мало, осторожно, не часто. Сегодня он пил водку, и пиво, и мартини, оставленный кем-то из знакомых на столике. Алкогольной смелости все еще нет, но, Лиаму кажется, она и не появится. И все равно он пошел за Зейном, когда тот кивнул в сторону выхода. Зейн не удивляется, что Лиам с ним. Но сейчас Лиам здесь не ради компании. 

***

Лиам открывает рот, и Зейн понимает, зачем Лиам здесь. Он надеется, что неправ. Что Лиам слишком много выпил и лишь поэтому попросил сигарету. Не для того, чтоб занять руки. Не для того, что стать кем-то другим, не Лиамом, которого он знает. Зейн опускает руку с сигаретой.

\- Зейн. - Голос Лиама звучит тихо, но уверенно. Голос человека, который долго стоял над обрывом, и, наконец, сделал шаг. - Зейн. Все эти прикосновения, улыбки... Они же не просто так?

Зейн бросает недокуренную сигарету на землю и тут же достает новую.

\- Когда тебя называли моим бойфрендом, а ты не спорил. И помнишь, когда на ярмарке гадалка предложила погадать на любовь, а ты взял меня за руку и сказал, что у нас с этим все хорошо. Ты сказал - у нас. - Голос Лиама начинает дрожать, но он продолжает. – Когда ты сам называл наши встречи свиданиями и не смеялся с этого. Зейн, ты сделал мне подарок на День Святого Валентина. Ты знаешь, я очень осторожен. Все знают это. “Осторожный и разумный Лиам”, да? Я не влюбляюсь, потому что это не осторожно. Но ты и твои… Твои… Все твое…

Он запинается и выдавливает из себя звук, который никто не смог бы назвать смешком. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас скажу. И мне будет нужен ответ. Сейчас же. Пока я пьян, и пока мы оба тут. 

Авария, которую предвидишь, но не можешь предотвратить. Которой надо позволить произойти. Зейн мог бы перебить Лиама, избавить его от необходимости произносить те самые слова, но он не будет. Всеми "свиданиями" и "бойфрендом" и подарком на День Святого Валентина Зейн брал взаймы у Лиама, и сейчас он отдаст долг тем, что сможет услышать эти три слова. Потому что, скорее всего, это будет последним, что скажет ему Лиам.


	18. We're young enough to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: We're young enough to say  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Найл/Зейн (Зейн/Перри)  
> Тема: Пьяный поцелуй  
> Объём: 331 слово  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Не вечеринка, а так, нечто вроде.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “Good life” группы “OneRepublic”. Не бечено.

Каждую пятницу одно и то же - выпивка, жалобы на школу, "еще пара недель и нашу группу точно заметят". Не вечеринка, а так, нечто вроде.

Найл лежит, откинувшись на подушки. У Гарри классный дом, родители отдали ему весь подвал, который быстро превратился в любимое место подростков. Найл уверен, что Гарри поменял местами кровать отсюда с той, что была в его спальне наверху, потому что эта... Он хлопает рукой по покрывалу рядом. Нет, он определенно не собирается вставать сегодня.

На другую сторону кровати падает Зейн. Толкает Найла локтем в бок и кидает ему что-то на живот.

\- Орешки, - объясняет он.

\- Ооо, - Найл приподнимается, одной рукой придерживая неожиданный подарок. - Я тебя расцеловать готов за это. Думал, скончаюсь тут от голода.

\- Эй, Хоран, а слабо действительно поцеловать Малика? А то, смотри, подумаем, что ты у нас тот еще болтун.

Это Луи. Сидит на полу, медленно распутывает кудри Гарри, лежащего рядом. Смотрит на них с Зейном с интересом и почти жадностью.

Найл бросает взгляд на Зейна. Тот садится, уголки его губ расходятся в улыбке - почему бы и нет.

Найл беспомощно смотрит на орехи в руках. Почему бы и нет. У Зейна есть Перри, все это знают. И никакой поцелуй этого не изменит. И Найл думает - в шестнадцать лет уже все целовались. По настоящему, не во время игры в бутылочку - неловко чмокнуть Дину Стоун и Обри Мшийени, сидя в кругу, не считается. Он подвигается ближе. Выдыхает. Зейн подмигивает ему и целует. Найл думает о том, как они выглядят со стороны. Думает о том, что Зейн пил другой сорт пива. Думает о том, что на стене рядом тикают часы. Три, четыре, пять. Найл боится, что начнет смеяться - оказывается, поцелуи таки нелепы. Девять, десять. Зейн отодвигается. Найл смотрит на Луи.

\- Ну? И кто из нас болтун, Лу?

Луи показывает ему средний палец и залпом допивает свое пиво.

Возвращается Лиам с пиццей.

\- Я что-то пропустил?

\- Да нет, - отвечает Найл. Открывает орешки и кидает в рот горсть.


	19. Чародеи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Чародеи  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Найл, Зейн, Лиам, Гарри, Луи  
> Объём: 737 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: "Икс фактор" - как прикрытие для поиска учеников в школу магии. Да, конечно.  
> Авторские примечания: Не бечено.

"...успехи в магическом ремесле, прочая прочая, стипендия на все время обучения, прочая прочая, магическое учебное заведение с давними традициями, прочая прочая". 

Зейн опустил бумагу на стол и снова сел на диван. Найл первым подал голос. 

\- Как вы думаете, Кауэлл совсем того, - он покрутил пальцем у виска. 

\- Может, это проверка такая? Смотрят, кто из претендентов не в себе? - предложил Лиам. Он поерзал на стуле - вот почему во всех официальных местах такая неудобная мебель? 

\- Ты думаешь, они всем такое давали? - Найл не казался убежденным.

Лиам пожал плечами. Больше теорий у него не было. Он пришел в "Икс фактор" петь, а не гадать, зачем его и еще четверых парней, отсеянных в очередном этапе, вернули, позвали в отдельный кабинет и рассказали о том, что есть магическая школа ("нет, мистер Стайлз, не Хогвартс. И мисс Роулинг давно у нас в черных списках"), куда им предлагают пойти учиться, и дали час на обдумывание. Его мозг отключился на словах "магическая школа". 

\- Может, это они для "Экстра фактора"? Будет сюжет о наивных участниках. 

Гарри повернулся к Зейну: 

\- Но мы уже даже не участники, нас же не взяли дальше. 

Повисла тишина. Где-то на улице проехал автобус - развозил остальных отсеянных участников. 

\- Может, это то самое новое шоу для ITV? Я слышал, они хотят испробовать что-то новое? Музыкальное реалити шоу с волшебным уклоном, а? Наверное, мы должны будем притворяться, будто наше пение творит чудеса! - Найл повеселел. - А в финале надо будет музыкально сразиться с Волдемортом. Ну, или кто у них там будет за главного злодея, если они не купили права на Хогвартс. 

\- Нам что, придется ходить в остроконечных шляпах, для аутентичности? - Гарри обеспокоенно провел пальцами по волосам.

\- Парни, серьезно? Вы считаете, что это для нового шоу? - перебил их Зейн. 

\- А я не против, - Найл сложил руки на груди. 

\- Но это же бред какой-то. Даже если они и сделают это ваше "Музшебство" или как бы его ни назвали, они не могут утянуть участников с проб другого шоу. Даже Саймон Кауэлл так бы не поступил. 

Луи, который до того тихо сидел за столом и казался полностью занятым исследованием ящиков, встал и хлопнул в ладоши. 

\- Окей, я так понимаю, а вариант с тем, что это правда, мы не рассматриваем? 

Остальные четверо уставились на него. 

\- Эээ, - осторожно начал Лиам, - нет, не особо рассматриваем. Я тоже люблю "Гарри Поттера", я даже все фильмы смотрел, но это же сказки. 

\- Книги лучше, - Зейн обиженно перевел взгляд на ковер.

Луи закатил глаза. 

\- Ладно, отставим в сторону споры и сравнения "Гарри Поттера", но серьезно, кто из нас не мечтал получить письмо с приглашением учиться в магической школе? Зейн?

\- Ну, может, когда-то я в это и верил. 

\- Гарри? 

\- Я всегда хотел иметь волшебную палочку, - протянул тот. 

\- Найл? 

\- Если бы оно было правдой, я бы первым к ним стучался! 

\- Лиам? 

Лиам замялся. 

\- Магия - она ж волшебная, да? А в жизни не бывает волшебной магии. 

\- Лиам! Ну, представь, если бы была. 

\- Наверное, я таки хотел туда попасть. Но ненадолго! Я не хотел маму оставлять, - он покраснел. 

\- Вот! - Луи поднял указательный палец. - Именно! Разве это не здорово, что нам это предлагают именно сейчас, а не в 11 лет? Когда мы уже взрослые - ну, вы почти взрослые, а я совсем взрослый. 

Все переглянулись и решили не напоминать Луи о его "совсем взрослом" решении утащить половину фирменных бланков со стола на память. 

\- Наверное. - Зейн подвинулся ближе к Луи. - Это логично. Ну, если не брать в расчет магию и волшебную школу. 

\- Но почему же вы не хотите в это верить? - продолжал допытываться Луи. 

\- Тебе же восемнадцать, ты не можешь верить в такие вещи. - Голос Лиама звучал скорее вопросительно. 

\- Мне восемнадцать, и именно поэтому я могу верить во все, что хочу. Кто же может мне указывать? Если я хочу верить в магию - я буду верить в магию! 

Энтузиазм Луи оказался заразительным. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Зейн. - Тогда мы таки принимаем то, что это предложение возможно - лишь возможно - правда? 

Все кивнули. 

\- Лу, - Гарри неожиданно для самого себя сократил имя едва знакомого парня . - А почему ты таки решил, что это не шутка, с магической школой? 

Луи засмеялся. 

\- Ну, из-за многих вещей. Но не говорите мне, что Саймон Кауэлл, превратившийся в дракона у нас на глазах, вас не убедил?


	20. Under your skin feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Under your skin feels like home  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри/Луи  
> Тема: Плед  
> Объём: 146 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Они въезжают в новую квартиру в пятницу   
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “You’re all I have” группы “Snow patrol”. Не бечено.

Они въезжают в новую квартиру в пятницу. 

Зейн приходит с чем-то прямоугольным, завернутым в бумагу. Долго смущается, извиняется, что у него не было денег на нормальный подарок, а когда, наконец, срывает оберточную бумагу, то исчезает в объятьях Гарри и Луи. Картину со светлым, большим домом вешают на облезлую стену единственной комнаты.

Лиам и Найл, не сговариваясь, дарят им пледы. Найл - синий, в красную клетку, Лиам - темно-зеленый. 

Через пару недель Гарри сшивает оба пледа в один. Широкими, кривыми стежками из ярко-оранжевых ниток. Когда Луи увольняют из ресторана, когда у Гарри утягивают бумажник с последними деньгами, когда у них отключают воду, когда на улице темно, а дома холодно, они прячутся под этим пледом. Греются друг о друга и смотрят на картину Зейна. 

\- Большая гостиная, - говорит Гарри.

\- И кабинет с видом на сад, - добавляет Луи. 

Гарри целует его и сильнее кутается в плед.


	21. As I breathe you in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: As I breathe you in  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Найл/Гарри  
> Тема: Делиться телесным теплом  
> Объём: 112 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Они залезли в один спальный мешок и накинули другой сверху, но все еще холодно.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “Just say yes” группы “Snow patrol”. Не бечено.

Найл старается дышать ровнее, пытается убедить Гарри, что спит. Но ступни мерзнут, и он подтягивает колени выше. Гарри прижимает его ближе. 

\- Хочешь, я поищу в рюкзаке, может, там есть еще пара носков? - шепчет он.

Найл открывает глаза. Слегка качает головой - он натянул все три пары, которые взял с собой. Не сильно помогло. Они залезли в один спальный мешок и накинули другой сверху, но все еще холодно. 

\- Я уже почти согрелся, - врет он. 

Гарри касается губами его щеки. Найлу хочется плакать - приехать сюда было именно его идеей. 

\- Прости за испорченную годовщину.

Гарри растирает ему ладони.

\- Придется отпраздновать еще раз. Но уже не выходя из спальни.


	22. observation time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: observation time   
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Зейн  
> Тема: Метро  
> Объём: 211 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Это игра, глупая игра, которую знает лишь Зейн.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из цитаты Молли Харпер. Не бечено.

Это игра, глупая игра, которую знает лишь Зейн.

"Блондин в синей куртке, десять станций. Проехал пять станций с одной пересадкой.  
Рыжий парень, до конца линии. Проехал одиннадцать станций по прямой, вышел у зоопарка."

Зейн закрывает блокнот и осматривается. На этой станции обычно немного народа, но сейчас время обеденного перерыва. Брюнетка с ребенком? Старик с гитарой? Близнецы в одинаковых пальто? О, парень в красных джинсах. Зейн встает недалеко от него. Все внимание парня сосредоточено на телефоне, и он поднимает глаза только при звуке подъезжающего поезда. Зейн заходит вслед за ним в вагон и облокачивается о стену. "Семь, нет, восемь станций, скорее всего, с одной пересадкой" - мысленно делает он ставку. Он любит загадывать подробно, так интереснее. И в редкие, очень редкие случаи, когда он оказывается прав, он позволяет себе праздновать.

Одна станция, две. На третьей заходит много народа, и парень пропадает. Черт, Зейн терпеть не может терять людей вот так. А, нет, вот же он, сидит на освободившемся месте. Четвертая станция, пятая. На шестой парень начинает пробираться к выходу, Зейн - следом за ним. Но на платформе парень не поворачивает к переходу на другую линию, а поднимается к выходу в город. Зейн пожимает плечами. Ничего. Вот стучит каблуками женщина лет тридцати, явно спешит куда-то. "Всего одна станция" - оценивает он. Игра продолжается.


	23. A sea of deep confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: A sea of deep confusion  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри, Марсель  
> Тема: Параллельная вселенная  
> Объём: 347 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Правда о съемках “Best song ever”  
> Авторские примечания: Название из песни “Hang on little tomato” группы “Pink martini”. Не бечено.

\- С-серьезно?

Гарри смотрит на взволнованного Марселя.

\- Если ты согласен. Те фотографии, сделанные фанатами, когда ты ходил за кофе, затопили инстаграм, и "гик Гарри" трендилось на твиттере. Менеджмент считает это лучшим решением. Но все зависит от тебя.

\- О, от меня? - Марсель поправляет очки, которые сразу же опять начинают сползать с носа.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

\- Мы же не можем им сказать, что мой двойник из параллельной вселенной внезапно оказался у меня дома. Вернее, можем, но половина фанатов нам не поверит, а вторая половина и это вывернет к Ларри.

\- Кто такой Ларри? Он тоже в вашей группе?

\- Нет, он не в группе, и не спрашивай.

Марсель задумывается.

\- А остальные ребята - как их, Луи, Зейн, Найл и Уильям?

\- Лиам.

\- И Лиам, прости. Их тоже оденут гиками?

\- Ты не гик, Марсель. И нет, у каждого из них будет свой образ. Сейчас уже срочно пишут пресс-релиз о том, что эта идея клипа возникла еще полгода назад.

\- Неудобства такие, - выдыхает Марсель.

\- Но ты согласен сняться в нашем клипе?

Марсель вдруг широко улыбается.

\- Только если мне не придется петь.

Гарри качает головой.

\- Вот это меня смущает больше всего. Параллельный мир параллельным миром, но я – и ты, в общем, мы - должен петь во всех вселенных, иначе это неправильно.

\- Нет-нет, - машет руками Марсель. - Я пою ужасно. Как-то раз Вероника заставила меня петь в караоке, так нас оттуда выгнали. Было дико неудобно.

\- Вероника? - подмигивает Гарри.

Марсель нервно поправляет воротник.

\- Моя знакомая. Да, знакомая. Вероника.

Гарри слегка хлопает своего двойника по плечу.

\- Не нервничай ты так, снимем клип и быстренько отправим тебя назад, к Веронике.

\- Если только она не оказалась тут тоже.

Гарри замирает.

\- Почему?

\- Мы же были в лаборатории вместе, я не говорил? Когда там все бабахнуло. Я и думаю, если меня занесло в другой мир, то, может, и Веронику тоже?

\- Ну, ничего. - Успокаивает Марселя Гарри. - Думаю, ей будет проще, вряд ли ей грозит столько же внимания, как тебе. Она же не окажется двойником кого-то из нас.


	24. We are all illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: We are all illuminated  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи/Найл  
> Тема: Рана  
> Объём: 292 слова  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: - Двадцать два шва, - яростно шепчет Луи. - Двадцать два! "Нет, Лу, это просто хобби, да какие там травмы".  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Ангст. Название из песни “Illuminated” группы “Hurts”. Не бечено.

\- Двадцать два шва, - яростно шепчет Луи. - Двадцать два! "Нет, Лу, это просто хобби, да какие там травмы".

Найл молчит. Он хочет дать Луи возможность выплеснуть все. К тому же, он боится пошевелить лицом. Медсестра предлагала подать ему зеркало, но он пока не готов смотреть на себя.

\- "Это ж любительская команда, мы даже никогда по-настоящему не играем". Ну да, зачем вам играть, если вы друг друга может убить прямо на тренировках?

Луи падает на стул и отводит взгляд на соседнюю кровать. Там дремлет парень с переломом ноги - неудачное падение, рассказали медсестры Найлу.

\- Я думал, если с тобой что-то случится, то во время работы. Ты знаешь, что я не могу спать, когда у тебя ночные смены? - Он быстро вытирает глаза. - Представляю, что ты побежишь спасать ребенка и задохнешься. Что тебя придавит обломками потолка. Да что угодно. Ты знаешь, какова вероятность получения травм у пожарников? Я знаю. А тут мне звонят, что мой муж попал в больницу в свой выходной. Всего-то рана от хоккейной шайбы. Я думал, у меня есть один день в неделю, когда я могу выдохнуть, день, когда с тобой точно ничего не случится.

Найл касается ладони Луи, осторожно трогает кольцо на безымянном пальце.

\- Я знал, на что иду, когда говорил "да". И я бы сказал "да" снова и снова. Я каждый день говорю тебе "да" и никогда не жалею об этом. Но сегодня, сейчас, я не знаю, помнишь ли ты об этом. Помнишь ли ты обо мне.

Луи встает и достает бумажник из куртки, висящей на спинке стула.

\- Врач сказал, что тебя сегодня выпишут. Я иду за кофе.

Он останавливается в дверях и смотрит на Найла.

\- Я вернусь через час. Я всегда буду возвращаться. А ты не можешь обещать того же.


	25. The proper word for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: The proper word for me  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри  
> Тема: Смена пола  
> Объём: 122 слова  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Однажды Гарри превратился в девушку.  
> Авторские примечания: Название взято из книги “Girl Meets Boy: The Myth of Iphis”Али Смит ("The proper word for me," Robin Goodman says, "is me”). Не бечено.

Однажды Гарри превратился в девушку. Никаких семейных проклятий, заклинаний или тайно загаданных желаний. Просто уснул парнем, проснулся девушкой. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, пожал плечами, натянул футболку, накинул рубашку, нашел джинсы, которые более или менее подошли к новому телу и весь день гулял по Лондону. К обеду он сбросил рубашку - даже по татуировкам его не узнавали. Он был одной из миллионов девушек на улицах. Он сходил в Музей мадам Тюссо, где туристка из Азии попросила сфотографировать ее с восковой фигурой Бекхэма. Он ел гамбургер в Макдональдсе, затем купил мороженое на улице и бродил по сувенирным лавочкам. Попал под дождь и промок. Вернулся домой, посмотрел какую-то передачу про акул и уснул. А утром он снова проснулся парнем. И жизнь продолжалась, как раньше.


	26. 25 shades of being in the neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: 25 shades of being in the neighborhood  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: пре-Луи/Лиам  
> Тема: Подслушивание  
> Объём: 656 слов  
> Тип: джен, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Луи просто проходил мимо книжного. В девятый раз за две недели.   
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название слегка вдохновлено фразой „It's Not Stalking if You're In the Neighborhood Anyway“. Не бечено.

Что бы ни говорил Зейн, Луи не считает, что преследует Симпатичного Продавца. Луи просто часто ходит в книжный, где тот работает, потому что ему там нравится. Там есть книги и журналы и тетради, и, как их, учебные пособия. Полезное место. А то, что Луи до сих пор ничего не купил - так он любит все заранее узнавать о товаре. Сегодня, например, он листает уже третье руководство по вышиванию. И кто сказал, что это женское занятие? Кто знает, может, он найдет свое призвание в вышивании. Тем более, он увидел схему вышивки далека. Кому не хочется вышитого далека? Луи осторожно оглядывается. Симпатичный Продавец вот-вот должен вернуться с перерыва (нет, Луи не знает, когда у того перерыв, откуда ему это знать, он же не преследует Симпатичного Продавца). Он кладет книгу на место и переходит к стенду с открытками. Мишки, мишки, цветы, снова мишки, "с годовщиной", "с рождением сына", "поздравляю с новой работой". Почему нет открытки с надписью "Ты меня не знаешь, но я каждый день прихожу в книжный магазин ради тебя"? На будущее. Вдруг кому-нибудь пригодится. Луи такая открытка ни к чему, к нему это не относится. Несколько минут он читает стихотворные поздравления на открытках, где "любовь" рифмуется с "кровью", а "желаю" - с "поздравляю", и пропускает тот момент, когда Симпатичный Продавец возвращается в зал.

\- Сэр, возможно, я могу вам помочь? - И нет, Луи не узнает голоса Симпатичного Продавца по первому же слогу.

\- Эээ, да. Наверное. - Ирландский акцент.

Луи осторожно выглядывает из-за стеллажа. Симпатичный Продавец стоит у отдела бестселлеров. Луи снова вздыхает - эти руки... Он встряхивает головой и переводит взгляд на покупателя - блондин, примерно одного возраста с Луи. Луи хмурится - может, Симпатичному Продавцу нравятся блондины? Он кладет все открытки, которые успел достать, на стол рядом (их потом Симпатичному Продавцу и придется разложить на место, шепчет ему совесть, но он затыкает ее тем, что тогда тот не будет занят всякими блондинами) и берет первую попавшуюся книгу с ближайшей полки. "Я занят, я читаю, я ничего не слушаю и не слышу" - мысленно проговаривает он.

\- У моего друга день рождения. Я видел, он недавно хотел купить одну книгу, но он в тот день забыл бумажник. Ну, вот я и подарю ему ее. 

\- Отличная идея! - Поддерживает блондина Симпатичный Продавец. - Книга - всегда лучший подарок, а так вы будете уверены, что ему понравится, раз он сам хотел ее купить.

\- Ага, - радостно отвечает ирландец. И если в этот момент Луи слегка, совсем чуть-чуть, отрывает уголок страницы, то никто же не заметил.

\- Так что это книга?

\- А вот тут и проблема. Понятия не имею.

\- О, тогда сложнее. Но вы наверняка заметили, как она выглядела?

\- Э, да вроде бы. Такая... Серая? Или черная? В общем, скучная книга.

\- Хм. Совсем темная обложка, без каких либо иллюстраций?

\- Там что-то деловое было нарисовано, точно! Бумажник или пиджак. Я помню, что книжка наверняка была о бизнесе. Гарри - друг этот мой - учится на отделении бизнеса, это явно книжка для учебы была. Он и читает только что-то, связанное с учебой.

\- О, книг о бизнесе сейчас как раз много, в этом году на них большой спрос. - Объясняет Симпатичный Продавец.

\- Хммм... - Ирландец замолкает. - О, я помню, там было что-то про нюансы! Точно! "Нюансы бизнеса"? " 20 нюансов бизнеса"? "50 нюансов бизнеса"?

Луи замирает и поднимает глаза. Нет, не может же быть.

\- То есть мы знаем, что это книга с темной обложкой и небольшой иллюстрацией, про нюансы бизнеса. Думаю, нам надо пройти в отдел нехудожественной литературы и поискать на полках с книгами по бизнесу.

Луи ждет, пока они отходят. Черт. Он знает, что они не найдут там то, что ищут. Он снимает нужную книгу с полки бестселлеров и кладет ее на пустой стол. Так они ее обязательно заметят, и Симпатичный Продавец получит процент с продажи. Конечно, это было бы прекрасной возможностью наконец-то заговорить с ним, но Луи никогда не признает, что помнит, как выглядит обложка "50 оттенков серого".


	27. Of princes and gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Of princes and gnomes  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри, Лиам  
> Тема: лес  
> Объём: 628 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Сказка про принца-потеряшку  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Не бечено.

Гарри не обижался, когда его называли принцем-потеряшкой. Он действительно везде терялся. Он как-то возвращался в свою спальню из главной столовой и потерялся. Трижды. Когда ему было пятнадцать. Королева даже грозилась заставить его носить колокольчики на одежде, чтобы его было слышно. Но, кажется, в этот раз он превзошел самого себя. Вообще-то он шел на кухню. А по дороге решил заглянуть в конюшню, а там его отвлек новый котенок, который бросился за стаей птиц, а затем Гарри решил притвориться принцем-шпионом (он давно мечтал, чтобы его называли именно так) и пробраться незаметно мимо всех. В общем, вскоре он совершенно непонятным образом оказался в лесу. Обычно в сказках на принцев в лесу нападают колдуны или дикие звери, но Гарри не знал этого, потому что вместо сказок слушал истории про шпионов. Поэтому он стал оглядываться с любопытством. Услышав звук, доносившийся с поляны неподалеку, он пробрался сквозь кусты. На поляне стоял парень и рубил дерево. Увидев Гарри, он опустил топор.

\- Привет. Я Гарри. Принц. Оттуда. - Гарри попытался определить, где находится замок, но со всех сторон был лес, лес и снова лес.

\- Я Лиам. Гном. Оттуда. - Парень ткнул пальцем куда-то, но Гарри ни за что не отличил бы ту часть леса от любой другой.

Лиам не выглядел похожим на гнома. Если быть совершенно честным - а Гарри старался быть честным, потому что иначе он терялся даже в своих обманах - то он больше походил на принца, чем Гарри.

\- А что гномы делают? - Поинтересовался Гарри. В старых книгах встречались упоминания о гномах, но чем гномы занимаются - этого Гарри не знал. Хотя бы потому, что старался не читать старых книг.

Лиам пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, живут?

\- Ааа, - протянул Гарри. Жизнь гнома оказалась не намного увлекательнее жизни принца. А жизнь принца была чертовски скучной.

\- А почему ты не... эээээ, - он не знал, как выразиться деликатнее, поэтому просто провел рукой на уровне пояса. - Не такой?

\- Не маленький? А я вырос. - Гордо ответил Лиам. - Оказывается, гномы могут вырасти, если захотят. Вот я взял и вырос.

\- И ты теперь один большой гном среди маленьких, то есть, обычных гномов?

\- Да нет, Зейн - мой лучший друг - тоже вырос. А Луи - другой мой лучший друг - не вырос. Он говорит, что на нем проклятье, но, мне кажется, он просто не хочет расти.

Гарри не знал, о ком говорит Лиам, но все это звучало даже интереснее историй о принце-шпионе Николасе, которые он так любил. Он рассеянно сорвал несколько ягод с куста.

\- Выброси их!

Гарри бросил ягоды и быстро отер ладони о рубашку.

\- Они ядовиты? - испуганно спросил он.

\- Нет, но съев их, ты можешь превратиться в единорога. Вернее, только в том случае, если ты чист... - Лиам замялся.

Гарри покраснел и опустил глаза. В животе у него забурчало.

\- А ты, наверное, голоден?

Гарри кивнул.

\- Но меня, наверное, скоро найдут. Они привыкли уже. - Признал он.

Лиам свел брови.

\- Найдут? За тобой погоня? Ты, должно быть, в опасности? Злая мачеха хочет тебя найти и забрать твое королевство?!

Гарри недоуменно молчал. Лиам отвернулся и стал собирать дрова.

\- Ну, я когда-то что-то такое где-то слышал... - буркнул он.

\- Да нет, я просто потерялся.

\- Мы можем послать к ним Найла, он поможет им тебя найти!

\- Найл тоже гном? - Уточнил Гарри.

Лиам рассмеялся и свистнул. Спустя минуту с дерева спрыгнула белка. Лиам достал горсть орехов с кармана и дал ей.

\- Это Гарри, - сказал он белке. - Он принц, нам надо, чтобы его нашли. Приведи сюда кого-нибудь из замка, хорошо?

Белка быстро запихнула все орехи в рот, кивнула и снова запрыгнула на дерево. Лиам сел на пень и кивнул Гарри.

\- Я подожду с тобой.

Гарри присел рядом и улыбнулся. Иногда теряться было не так и плохо.


	28. The scar on my tissue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: The scar on my tissue  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи/Гарри  
> Тема: боль  
> Объём: 138 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Проклятья – гадкие штуки.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “Momentum” группы “The Hush Sound”. Не бечено.

\- Каждый раз?

Луи криво улыбается.

\- Каждый раз.

\- Даже если... - Кончики пальцев Гарри скользят по губам Луи.

Ярко алые цветы раскрываются под веками Луи. От боли у него захватывает дыхание. Он хватает ртом воздух и пятится назад.

\- Простипростипрости, - шепчет Гарри и сползает вниз по стене.

Луи впивается ногтями в ладони. Сейчас, сейчас пройдет. Вдох, выдох.

\- Даже так. - Выдавливает он.

Гарри охватывает руками колени и прячет лицо.

\- Не твоя вина. Так уж есть. - Луи пожимает плечами.

Гарри поднимает голову, глаза блестят.

\- А перчатки, одежда, что-нибудь?

Луи не отвечает. Проклятье не подчиняется законам логики. Нет хитростей, позволяющих обойти его.

\- Но Лиам, Зейн... Они касались тебя, даже сегодня.

Луи чувствует себя диснеевской героиней. Только счастливого финала не будет. Поцелуй настоящей любви не спасет его. Настоящая любовь не может коснуться его.


	29. Dance alone to the beat of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Dance alone to the beat of your heart  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи, Лиам  
> Тема: неизвестная болезнь  
> Объём: 408 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: _\- Отравление. У меня отравление бананами с Феркада._  
>  _\- На Феркаде нет бананов._  
>  _\- Клужевика с Хамаля?_  
>  _\- С Хамаля нет поставок уже три года._  
>  _\- Я случайно выпил шандиционер? Перепутал с чаем! И теперь, как только я выхожу на сцену, у меня из ушей вылетают фейерверки. Вот такая аллергическая реакция._  
>  Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “Phoenix” группы “Fall Out Boy”. Не бечено.

\- ... и два концерта в Алнаире, тогда интервью на Алхибе через два кика, выступление на Минкаре, а потом... - читает Лиам.

\- Я не могу, я болен, - Луи обрывает Лиама.

Лиам проводит рукой перед собой, и трехмерное изображение графика концертов исчезает.

\- И чем же ты болен? - Поднимает он бровь.

Луи падает на софу. Подушки вокруг него принимают форму его тела.

\- У меня грипп. Я кашляю, и у меня жар. И насморк, дай сюда платок!

Лиам закатывает глаза, но набирает нужный код на стенном дисплее и достает платок из открывшейся панели.

Луи старательно сморкается.

\- Видишь? Ужасный, ужасный грипп. Мне нужен отпуск по состоянию здоровья.

\- Луи, я понимаю, что ты устал после стольких выступлений, но вы с Гарри - самые популярные исполнители в стиле ан-поп. Вы не можете позволить себе болеть. И даже если кто-то чем-то и болен, то уж точно не гриппом. Мы же не в 22ом веке!

\- А как же эпидемия на Бейде?!

\- А жертвами эпидемии на Бейде становятся только жители Бейда. У тебя вырос рог, и ты стал дышать только аргоном, а я не заметил?

Луи запинается.

\- Отравление. У меня отравление бананами с Феркада.

\- На Феркаде нет бананов.

\- Клужевика с Хамаля?

\- С Хамаля нет поставок уже три года.

\- Я случайно выпил шандиционер? Перепутал с чаем! И теперь, как только я выхожу на сцену, у меня из ушей вылетают фейерверки. Вот такая аллергическая реакция.

Лиам вздыхает.

\- Система обеспечения корабля не позволила бы такому произойти, и ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

\- Тогда... Тогда у меня воспаление голосовых связок. Никакого пения, никаких концертов, прости, Лиам. - Он разводит руками с нарочито печальным выражением лица. - Болею я.

Лиам садится рядом с Луи.

\- Я не хочу рушить все твои фантазии, но напомню, что вы с Гарри - самые популярные исполнители в стиле ан-поп. Андроид-поп. А андроиды не болеют.

Луи тыкает его в грудь пальцем.

\- А это уже дискриминация по видовому признаку! Как петь на фестивале на Манубрии, так Луи, а как болеть - так люди! Равноправие, называется! Даже никакого отравления или ротанейского вируса, все вы себе зажали! Пиши управлению на Йед Приор - я отказываюсь выступать, пока у меня не будет права болеть какой-нибудь андроидной болезнью. Даже если мне никогда не придется этим правом воспользоваться.

Лиам выдыхает. Придется написать - он знает, что Луи не успокоится, пока не станет первым андроидом, болеющим какой-нибудь гадостью. Даже если это невозможно. Особенно если это невозможно.


	30. Turn left, turn right, don't make up your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Turn left, turn right, don't make up your mind  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Ник, Луи, Гарри, Зейн, Найл, Лиам  
> Тема: ранение  
> Объём: 351 слово  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Школьный спектакль про Мерлина.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “New tomorrow” группы “A friend in London”. Не бечено.

\- Стоп, - кричит Ник. - Стоп, стоп, стоп! Это еще что?

\- Кровь, - недоуменно отвечает Гарри.

\- Кровь? И что вы взяли для крови, малиновый сироп?

\- Нет, конечно, - оправдывается Гарри. - Земляничный.

Луи приподнимается на локте и с возмущением смотрит на свою рубашку.

\- Между прочим, очень липкий сироп.

\- А ты, Томлинсон, ранен? Ранен. Вот и лежи в своем сиропе. Правда, как хоть кто-нибудь поверит, что ты ранен, если даже с заднего ряда видно, что ты весь в ягодах?

Гарри осторожно дотрагивается до груди Луи и тянет пальцы в рот.

\- Гарри, и какая эта сцена в сценарии? "Мерлин слизывает кровь с груди Артура"? Я, конечно, всегда одобряю импровизации, но не до такой степени. Нет, я не могу так работать. - Он падает на сидение в первом ряду.

Гарри незаметно еще раз облизывает пальцы.

\- Ладно, двигаемся дальше. Сцена вторая, Мерлин делает вид, что идет за водой, оставив раненого Артура, а сам встречается с драконом. Выход дракона.

Найл выходит из-за кулис, волоча за собой хвост.

\- Гримми, а это точно надо? - Он осматривает свой костюм.

\- Да! Ты кто? Ты дракон? Дракон. Значит, у тебя есть хвост и крылья.

\- Крылья феи. Может, стоило бы сшить новые? А то дракон какой-то... Не совсем дракон.

Ник отмахивается.

\- Мы школьная постановка, а не документальная передача на канале Дискавери. И это моя версия. Кто из нас мучился в университете, чтобы стать учителем, а потом выпросил - вымолил даже - разрешение поставить этот спектакль? Вот когда это будете вы, тогда и сможете говорить, что дракон не такой и что вообще в средневековье не было палаток.

Зейн открывает рот, но Лиам пинает его и качает головой.

\- Моргана! Где Моргана? Сцена третья, Моргана и Гвен получают письмо о ранении Артура. Моргана переживает.

Зейн вздыхает и выходит вперед, путаясь в юбках.

\- Напоминаю в который раз, что я всего лишь пришел рисовать декорации, я даже не пробовался на роль в спектакле, - безнадежно возражает он.

\- Талант не нуждается в пробах, Малик. И начинай переживать. А все остальные - готовимся к музыкальному номеру. Ну же, спектакль сам себя не поставит!


	31. So strong out and cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: So strong out and cold  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи/Зейн  
> Тема: самопожертвование  
> Объём: 279 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: _\- У меня есть титул, - «Не умолять, только не умолять», - титул моего отца. Настоящего отца. Титулы никогда не бывают лишними, да?_  
>  Луи пытается выдавить из себя улыбку.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название из песни “Lift me up ” Moby. Не бечено.

Луи смотрит на свои ладони - они продолжают дрожать - и прячет руки за спину.

\- Это будет взаимовыгодный договор. - Он старается говорить твердо и уверенно.

"Пожалуйста, согласись, пожалуйста", шепчет он про себя.

Лицо Зейна не выдает никаких чувств.

\- У меня есть титул, - «Не умолять, только не умолять», - титул моего отца. Настоящего отца. Титулы никогда не бывают лишними, да?

Луи пытается выдавить из себя улыбку.

\- И кто же будет наследником, в случае нашего брака? - Наконец говорит Зейн. - Одна из твоих сестер? Фелисити, возможно? Ты предлагаешь мне свой титул, но я не только помогу сохранить дом твоей семьи, но и должен буду оставить им все?

Луи выдыхает.

\- Мне все равно, кто будет наследником. У тебя тоже есть сестры, все может перейти им. Деньги, дома - все это было твоим и останется твоим. Тебе не надо переживать о моих сестрах. Тебе и о мне-то не надо переживать. Дом в деревне, чтобы я не мешал? Никаких проблем. У тебя будет титул, который ты сможешь передать кому-то из своих родственников.

Зейн поднимает глаза и смотрит на Луи. Осматривает с ног до головы. Луи старается сидеть ровно. Он знает, что костюм Гарри ему великоват, но, по крайней мере, он не вышел из моды еще пять лет назад.

\- А что думает леди Томлинсон?

\- Леди Томлинсон думает о том, что у нее четыре дочери, которых скоро придется выводить в свет. - Отрезает Луи.

Зейн хмыкает. Луи сжимает ладони в кулаки.

\- Хорошо, - пожимает плечами Зейн. - Взаимовыгодный договор, как ты говоришь. Хорошо.

Луи выдыхает.

Спустя час он выходит из кабинета Зейна и осторожно закрывает за собой дверь. Его сердце колотится, но руки уже не дрожат.


	32. I feel like a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: I feel like a monster  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи, Лиам  
> Тема: офис  
> Объём: 566 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Луи выбирает костюм на Хэллоуин. Лиам безуспешно пытается работать.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Привидения. Название из песни “Disturbia” Рианны. Не бечено.

\- Не то, - щелк, - Не то, - щелк, - И это все не то!

Лиам поднимает голову и смотрит на Луи. Тот и дальше яростно щелкает компьютерной мышью.

\- Луи, может, стоит отложить это на потом? Например, решить это дома? А не на рабочем месте, где решаются рабочие проблемы.

Луи вскидывает руки.

\- Это рабочая проблема. Что может быть более рабочим, чем выбор костюма на офисную вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина?

\- Как насчет вызова на улицу Патрика? - Поднимает бровь Лиам. - Это достаточно рабочее для тебя? Потому что именно этим я и пытаюсь заниматься последние полчаса.

\- Отправь туда Найла, - отмахивается Луи. - Плевое дело, он за полчаса справится. Раскрыть пару дверей, погудеть немного, написать несколько загадочных надписей красной краской.

У него загораются глаза.

\- Может, мне попытаться уговорить босса снова сделать меня полевым агентом?

\- А вот угроз не надо, Томмо!

\- Это не угроза, я серьезно! Они уже, наверное, и забыли, за что меня сюда перевели.

\- Не забыли, - Мрачно произносит Лиам. - Это до сих пор называется "тем самым случаем, который не должен повториться".

\- Ага, - мечтательно протягивает Луи. - И правда, таким можно гордиться.

\- Я не совсем это имел в виду, но ладно. И я бы на твоем месте еще лет десять не показывался на глаза никому из начальства.

Луи начинает дуться и снова переводит взгляд на монитор.

\- "Развратный дантист", как тебе, Лиам?

Лиам кривится.

\- Год назад в таком костюме пришел Райан из отдела жалоб и предложений.

\- Значит, этот костюм вышел из моды еще двадцать лет назад, - решает Луи. - "Развратный бухгалтер"? Это вообще как? Чего только не придумают...

\- А в чем придет Гарри?

\- О, - Глаза Луи загораются. - Этот красавец придумал свой костюм еще летом. Как он говорит - и я с ним согласен, главное, чтобы он не узнал этого - у него шикарный костюм. Ироническое привидение.

Лиам недоуменно хмурится.

\- Ну, я бы не сказал, что Гарри так уже любит иронию...

\- Да нет, это его костюм. Ироническое привидение.

\- Луи, но на вечеринке нужны костюмы. Мы должны одеться людьми.

\- Он и оденется человеком. Человеком, который оделся в честь своего человеческого Хэллоуина привидением. Ну, не настоящим, а так, как они нас себе представляют. В белую простыню и все такое. Гениально же, а? Хипстерские заморочки, конечно, но гениально. - Он запинается. - Или не хипстерские? Я уже запутался в людских глупостях.

Лиам качает головой.

\- Я перестал следить за всем этим еще во времена хиппи.

\- Так вот, дорогой Лиам, - Луи хлопает его по спине. - Теперь у меня задание найти нам костюмы не хуже его костюма.

\- Нам?

\- Тебе, мне, Зейну и Найлу, - перечисляет Луи. - Я же не могу позволить вам самим одеться. Помнишь, как Найл как-то оделся тыквой, и чем это окончилось?

\- Он съел свой костюм, еще не дойдя до вечеринки.

\- Вот, именно поэтому на мне лежит вся ответственность за выбор костюмов.

Луи тяжело вздыхает. Лиам надеется, что на сегодня тот уже устал от разговоров о Хеллоуине и наконец начнет работать.

\- Лиам!

Лиам вздрагивает.

\- Лиам, я нашел именно то, что надо!

Лиам недоверчиво смотрит на экран.

\- Хм, а ведь действительно подойдет.

\- Чур, я Билл Мюррей! - Кричит Луи.

***

Через две недели на ежегодную вечеринку привидений в честь Хэллоуина пришло одно привидение в белой простыне и четыре привидения в комбинезонах и с протонными пушками.


	33. A jolly happy soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: A jolly happy soul  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Лиам, ОЖП (Лиам/Гарри за кадром)  
> Объём: около 280 слов  
> Тип: джен (слэш за кадром)  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Саммари: – Какой еще «српис»?  
> – Сюрприз! Сюрприз Лиззи. Мой.  
> Авторские примечания: Продолжение фика "brighter than a twinkling star". Название из песни "Frosty the Snowman". Не бечено.

Лиам сверял содержимое чемоданов по списку.

– Крем от загара, ага. Шляпка Лиззи, обе, есть. Покрывало... Лежит, порядок. Српис Лиси... Что?

– Это мое! Я дописала, – крикнула Лиззи с дивана.

Лиам взглянул на дочь. Она отложила игру и смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Какой еще «српис»?

– Сюрприз! Сюрприз Лиззи. Мой.

– Но для тебя нет никаких сюрпризов, – соврал Лиам. На самом деле, они с Гарри приготовили ей еще больше рождественских подарков, чем в прошлом году – Гарри все еще чувствовал себя виноватым, что, уезжая в декабре в Австралию, они лишают ее «настоящего английского Рождества».

– Это не для меня сюрприз, а мой сюрприз. Мой, понимаешь? – Настаивала Лиззи.

– Ну, раз так, юная леди, – Лиам попытался сохранить серьезное выражение лица. – А сколько места тебе необходимо для сюрприза?

Лиззи побежала в кладовку и вернулась с небольшой сумкой – обычно ее брал Гарри, когда уезжал всего на день.

– Вот тут положу. Она очень хорошая – ручки и замочки и даже кнопочки.

Лиам задумался. У них все равно перевес багажа, одна сумка ничего не решит.

– Окей, а ты сама сложишь свой сюрприз?

– Папа, я же не маленькая. Конечно. Только ты не подсматривай.

– Обещаю не заходить в твою комнату до вечера.

Лиззи так быстро закачала головой, что короткие косички слегка ударили ее по лицу.

– Не в комнату, нет. Просто будь тут сейчас, хорошо? Никуда не выходи отсюда. Это быстро.

Лиам кивнул. Лиззи чмокнула его в щеку и убежала. Через пару минут Лиам услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Он подошел к окну и выглянул во двор – Лиззи стояла у снеговика, слепленного ими утром, и пыталась запихнуть его в сумку.


	34. Under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Under the mistletoe  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Лиам/Луи  
> Объём: около 390 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Рождество, омела, поцелуи  
> Авторские примечания: Рождество 2011. Не бечено.

– Эй, Лиам.

Лиам оборачивается – Луи показывает на омелу, которая висит над входом в кухню.

– Ситуация, похоже.

Лиам краснеет.

– Я ее не вешал! Я даже не знаю, где ее можно достать. Я думал, омела только в фильмах бывает.

Луи слегка улыбается.

– Я тебе верю, – он подмигивает и опускает глаза. – Вообще-то, я сам ее принес и повесил.

– Да? – Лиам сводит брови. – О, ну, да. Конечно. Гарри. Хочешь, я его позову?

Он ставит пирог, за которым и пришел на кухню, на стол.

– Нет же, – хватает его за руку Луи. – Подумай, зачем я бы нес омелу на твою вечеринку, если я хотел поцеловать Гарри?

– Потому что целоваться под ней – рождественская традиция? – Недоуменно говорит Лиам.

– Но я же живу с ним. Если бы я хотел поцеловать его, я бы давно сделал это.

– Но омела... – Растерянно повторяет Лиам.

– Лиам, даже если бы я хотел целовать Гарри под омелой – а я нигде не хочу его целовать – разве я бы стал вешать ее у тебя на кухне? Я бы уж догадался повесить ее в нашей квартире.

– Как скажешь, Лу, – вздыхает Лиам. – Я уже совсем запутался. Я несу пирог, а ты думай, что хочешь делать с омелой. Вернее, с кем-нибудь под омелой.

Он снова берет поднос и выходит из кухни. Вернее, пытается, но его останавливают руки на талии.

– Лиам Пейн! – устало восклицает Луи. – Ты или совсем ничего не понимаешь, или боишься сказать мне прямо, что я тебе не нравлюсь.

– Нравлюсь? То есть, нравишься? – Теряется Лиам.

– Да, не нравлюсь. Ты мне нравишься, а я тебе – нет. И даже эта чертова омела все испортила еще больше.

Луи подпрыгивает и срывает пучок веток.

– Подожди, – Лиам смотрит на Луи. – Повесь назад.

– Я не смогу без стула, – бурчит тот.

– Окей, – решает Лиам. Забирает омелу у Луи и держит ее над своей головой. – Подойди, пожалуйста.

Луи кусает губы и не двигается.

– Луи. Пожалуйста.

Луи делает два несмелых шага.

– Ну, вот, – Лиам резко опускает руку и бросает омелу на стол. – Теперь она не нужна. И никогда не была нужна, на самом деле.

Он берет лицо Луи в ладони.

– Да? – Шепчет он.

– Да. – Отвечает Луи и целует его.


	35. Элемент...о, апельсин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Элемент...о, апельсин  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри Стайлз, Лиам Пейн, Найл Хоран, Луи Томлинсон, Зейн Малик  
> Объем: 325 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: АУ. Крэк. Издевательство над Шерлоком Холмсом.

– И тогда я... Ну, и Зейн, он к тому времени уже вернулся в дом, на улице никого не было, так вот мы с Зейном постарались понять, что за узел там завязан. Зейн предположил, что адмиральский, но все же знают, что адмиральский завязывается не так. Инспектор, можно ваш галстук? Я завяжу адмиральский узел, и вы увидите, как он не похож на тот, что мы обнаружили в гостиной.  
– Мистер Стайлз, можно все-таки перейти к той части, где вы обнаружили труп? И поняли, что виноват мистер Хоран? – инспектор Пейн прервал десятиминутный монолог Гарри Стайлза.  
– Я к тому и веду. Как только я понял, какой узел был завязан на шторах в гостиной, я вспомнил о статье, которую читал недавно. Вы не читали ее? О том, как цвета интерьера влияют на...  
– Я оставил возле трупа свои документы, да сколько можно!  
– Мистер Хоран, попрошу не мешать расследованию.  
– Да какое тут расследование. Я забыл все свои документы возле трупа того гада. Стайлз их нашел. Все. Точка.  
– Нет, перед этим я еще исследовал книжные полки жертвы... – не умолкал Гарри.  
– Чай? – Луи поставил поднос с чайным сервизом и печеньем на стол.  
– Мне с тремя ложечками сахара, пожалуйста, – подсказал инспектор Пейн.  
– Ложечки на кухне, сахар в магазине, – отмахнулся Луи.  
Лиам вздохнул и взял печенье. Подумал и подал одно Найлу. Гарри продолжал рассказывать о папирусе, дождевых червях и свадебных тортах.  
– Зейн, ты записываешь?  
– Ага, – пробурчал тот. – Дословно.  
Луи взглянул на записи Зейна. Вместо каких либо записей о великом сыщике там были рисунки слишком знакомого профиля. И родинки на шее.  
– О, смотри, Гарри показывает тот прием, которому ты пытался его научить. Спорим, упадет прямо на сервиз?  
Зейн поднял глаза, Луи выдернул у него из пальцев карандаш и пририсовал Лиаму рожки.  
– Ему так лучше, – твердо сказал он.  
Гарри поднялся с пола, отряхнулся от мокрого печенья и стал рассказывать о том, как в Чехии пекут хлеб.


	36. Ключи от рая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Ключи от рая  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Луи Томлинсон/Гарри Стайлз  
> Категория: слэш  
> Размер: 107 слов  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для ~Bon~

– Это Алекс, – Луи касается правой ласточки, тогда проводит пальцем по груди Гарри до второй птицы. – А это Виктория.  
– Почему? – легко смеется Гарри. Птицы шевелятся, словно вот-вот взлетят.  
– Не знаю. Мне так хочется. А как ты их назвал?  
– Я должен был назвать птиц у себя на груди? – Гарри не дразнит Луи, ему на самом деле хочется знать.  
– Нет, но...  
– Но?  
– Если мы что-то называем, это становится настоящим, да? И принадлежит нам. Родители называют детей. Мы даем имена чему-то, что нам важно. Связываем себя с этим.  
– Лу...  
Луи целует Гарри – нежно, не страстно.  
– Глупости, глупости, да.  
– Эти птицы всегда вернутся домой, Лу.  
– Но теперь я знаю, что смогу их позвать.


	37. Джерико Ривер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Джерико Ривер  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри/Луи  
> Тема: Самолет  
> Объём: 420 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Сойтись в имени ребенка, который вот-вот родится – сложнее всего.  
> Авторские примечания: Фьюче-фик. Не бечено.

– А если что-то пойдет не так? – Гарри хватает Луи за руку.  
– Все пойдет так, – твердо говорит Луи и подзывает бортпроводницу. – Виски, пожалуйста. Двойной.  
– Но Фрэнки же нам обещала, что еще неделя.  
– У тебя есть все женские прибамбасы, отвечающие за рождение детей, и поэтому ты такой специалист? Нет. Моя мама ни разу не рожала в назначенный срок. И все дети у нее родились просто чудесно и выросли просто замечательно.  
– Не перехвали себя, – слегка расслабляется Гарри.  
– Я? Да никогда. Я о Физ и Лотти, и остальных.  
– Но все же, а если...  
– Никаких если, все будет идеально, мы прилетим через два часа, и нас будет ждать наш малыш.  
– Малышка, – поправляет Гарри. – И ты помнишь, что обещал мне?  
Луи кивает.  
– Имя.  
– Да, ты сказал, что никакого выбора имен до родов. Но Фрэнки уже рожает, так что...  
– Окей, Стайлз, шокируй меня своим списком.  
Гарри достает из кармана помятую бумажку.  
– Номер один. Мелоди Карла Иветт.  
– Нет.  
– Но Мелоди, мы должны дать нашей дочке музыкальное имя.  
– Так, может, сразу назовем ее Гитарой? Или Виолой?  
– О!  
– Не смей называть нашу дочь Виолой!  
– Ладно, номер два. Флоренция Ирис.  
– Называть детей в честь городов перестало быть модным еще пятнадцать лет назад. Как и в честь цветов.  
– Как скажешь, – дуется Гарри. – Номер девять...  
– Подожди, а номера три, четыре и прочие?  
– Ну, ты же сказал, называть в честь городов и цветов не надо.  
– Господи, Гарри, мне все же надо было проконтролировать твой список чуть раньше. Девушка, мне тоже виски.  
– Номер девять. Гарриет Луиза, – Гарри гордо смотрит на Луи.  
– Несмешно вот вообще. Дай сюда список, не верю, что ты это написал. Черт, ты действительно это написал.  
– Но было бы мило!  
– Читай дальше.  
– Номер десять. Нелл Лена Зи.  
– Сколько номеров у тебя в списке? Сто шестьдесят три? Девушка, а можно вас попросить носить виски каждые двадцать минут?  
– Я могу читать только самые хорошие! Номер тридцать один. Виктори Роуз.  
– Так и вижу это имя у входа в стрипклуб... Но продолжай, читай дальше...

***

– Найл, поздравь новых родителей! Ага, ага, с Фрэнки и ребенком все прекрасно, а Гарри рыдает у палаты. Три с половиной, отличный вес, просто чудо... Нет, не Стелла Изабель Адель и не Райли Ру Кили, ты что, помогал Гарри писать его список? Ага, ага, просто предположения от тебя... Сэмми! … Нет, не Саманта. Сэмюэль. И ничего не скучно, хорошее имя для нашего сына! Да, сына. Я не знаю, с чего Гарри взял, что у нас будет девочка, но, поскольку он составлял списки только девчачьих имен, мне было лишь спокойнее. И поэтому у нас не какой-нибудь Леголас Форест или Кадет Киви, а Сэмми.


	38. Поездка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Поездка  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринг: Гарри/Луи  
> Объём:150 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Авторские примечания: Написано на игру в драбблы, на слово "поездка". Не бечено.

Гарри просыпается от будильника. Луи еще спит, он вернулся поздно ночью, после недели в Испании с Элеанор. Гарри лежит несколько минут и смотрит на него – за эти дни Луи загорел еще больше. Гарри кажется, что все изменения происходит с ними, когда они не вместе. Он выдыхает и встает. Он не оставил себе времени на что-то, кроме душа. Впрочем, что бы он ни взял с собой в Лос-Анджелес, стилисты все равно всучат ему лишь одобренную одежду. Гарри даже не помнит, ждет его ужин с Кендалл или романтическая прогулка в парке с той моделью, о которой ему рассказали на последнем совещании. Луна? Лена? Хотя нет, никаких девушек с именем на букву Л, никто не хочет головной боли от общего имени пары. Гарри завязывает волосы шарфом, хватает паспорт и осторожно целует Луи в лоб. Он вернется во вторник, но тогда Луи уже отправят в Манчестер. Гарри накидывает куртку и тихо закрывает за собой дверь.


	39. Как обманчива природа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Как обманчива природа  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри, Луи, Найл  
> Тема: Смех  
> Объём: 161 слово  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Оказывается, детские картинки врут.  
> Авторские примечания: Не бечено.

– Лууу, перестань же.  
Луи отмахивается от Гарри и падает на диван, вытирая слезы.  
– Сейчас, ага, я серьезен, – он безуспешно пытается сдержать смех.  
– Это не смешно, – дуется Гарри.  
– Это, – Луи глубоко дышит, успокаиваясь, – очень, очень смешно.  
– Ну откуда я мог знать такие вещи?  
– С канала Дискавери?  
– Я их не смотрю, я объявил им бойкот, после той передачи про акул, – объясняет Гарри.  
– Со школы? С книг? Да откуда угодно. Это же все знают.  
– Не знают! Лиам тоже не знал.  
Луи укоряюще смотрит на Гарри.  
– И это твое оправдание? "Лиам тоже не знал"? Мне за тебя стыдно, Гарри.  
– Но детские книжки, открытки. Там же все не так. Ежики носят на себе яблоки. Груши, в конце концов. Не гамбургеры!  
– Прости, Гарольд, за сказочный, не соответствующий действительности способ рисования ежей на детских картинках, – закатывает глаза Луи.  
Гарри жалобно смотрит на тарелку с нарезанными яблоками. И на ежа, доедающего его бифштекс.  
– Ну ладно, с едой мы разобрались, – кивает Луи. – Осталось решить, как превратить Найла обратно в человека.


	40. И ты вспоминаешь, что всегда был рыбой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: И ты вспоминаешь, что всегда был рыбой  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи, Лиам, Найл, Зейн, Гарри  
> Тема: амнезия  
> Объём: 790 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Он живет, словно это его последняя жизнь. И он смеется, когда это сравнение приходит ему в голову. Как иначе можно жить? И он живет, живет, живет, до того момента, когда уже не живет.  
> Авторские примечания: Название взято из эпиграфа книги Макса Фрая «Гнезда химер» («Первая волна сбивает тебя с ног, и ты катишься, катишься, катишься, но не захлебываешься - даже если стараешься захлебнуться… Вторая волна подстерегает тебя, когда пытаешься подняться на четвереньки, и во рту становится солоно, но ты еще жив - даже если уже готов умереть... Третья волна накрывает тебя с головой, и ты думаешь: это и есть конец, потому что это на самом деле - конец... А четвертая волна уносит тебя в открытое море, и ты вспоминаешь, что всегда был рыбой.»). Не бечено.

Его маму зовут Джей. «Смешное имя», – думает он и забывает об этом. Иногда она смотрит на него, словно не может понять, как он оказался в ее жизни, но спустя мгновение она трясет головой и улыбается ему. Он улыбается в ответ – ее мысли так забавны. «Мама, скажи – мама», – уговаривает его она. Он заливается смехом – и все? Больше ничего не надо? Шевелит губами, выдавливает какой-то звук и не может вспомнить, что ему нужно делать. Он растет и забывает, забывает и растет. Иногда в его голове мелькают мысли – его, но не его. Но у него слишком много мыслей, слишком много эмоций, у него нет времени обращать внимание на них. У него появляется сестра, затем другая, третья, четвертая. «Да, этого я и хотел, все так». У него появляется чувство того, что все идет правильно. Так, как надо. Так, как должно было идти. Но ему четырнадцать, у него много других чувств. Он видит рекламу музыкального конкурса и знает – он должен туда идти. Так надо. Все происходит так, как происходит, и изредка – все реже и реже – он замечает в зеркале кого-то, что-то. Себя, но… И забывает. Жизнь двигается вверх, вверх, вверх, все быстрее. Ускорение чего-то, что и так ускорено. Все так, как должно быть – знает он и не знает, почему это знает. Часто его поступки мало кому понятны, они непонятны и ему. Но так должно быть. Он живет, словно это его последняя жизнь. И он смеется, когда это сравнение приходит ему в голову. Как иначе можно жить? И он живет, живет, живет, до того момента, когда уже не живет. И даже это его не удивляет, не пугает. Так должно быть. «Я хочу быть младшим», – думает он в ту часть мгновения, которая у него есть. И забывает. Это и все остальное.

***  
Его маму зовут Карен. «Красивое имя», – думает он и забывает об этом. У него есть две старших сестры, которые балуют его. «Да, именно так, все так», – он чувствует, будто с миром все в порядке, но не понимает, почему. И забывает. Мама называет его своим маленьким чудом, а он смущенно смеется. Потому что, необъяснимо для самого себя, чувствует, будто она права. Он старается все делать отлично, идеально, правильно. Чтобы потом... Он не помнит, что. Он меняется, меняет себя, его меняет все вокруг. Но от этого не исчезает чувство того, что все идет так, как надо. Мама называет его совсем взрослым, и он недоумевает. Когда-то было не так? И забывает об этом. Он двигается вперед, даже когда перестает это делать. Шепчет что-то, когда это должно быть невозможным, но что именно – забывает.

***  
Его маму зовут Мора. «Милое имя», – думает он и забывает об этом. У него есть старший брат. Правильно, хорошо, так должно быть. «Почему?», – задает вопрос он самому себе и забывает, не успев ответить. Он хмурится, впервые увидев себя в зеркале. Не так, что-то не так. Видит, хмурится, забывает. «Волосы, светлые волосы», – понимает он. И забывает. Но тайком проносит краску в дом, неумело выливает ее себе на голову. Все еще не совсем так, но лучше, правильнее. Он чувствует себя лучше. Его брат часто смотрит на него со снисходительной улыбкой, и это заставляет его хмуриться. Правильно, неправильно, так, но не так. Брат, но не тот. Правильный, но не только. Он не знает, не понимает, что не так. Живет, словно на магните. Шаг вправо – все так. Шаг влево – что-то внутри его ноет «нет, не туда, вернись, это не то решение». Живет так до того момента, когда ему уже не надо так жить. Находит их, находит это. Живет, живет, живет – всегда так, всегда правильно. Магнит внутри его молчит – теперь, как бы он ни поступил, все будет так, как должно быть. И он живет так, словно жил много раз и будет жить тысячу раз столько же. Пока не перестает жить. «Все хорошо, все так. Но пусть все будет чуть иначе», – желает он, просит он кого-то. Что-то. И забывает.

***  
Его маму зовут Триша. «Хорошее имя», – думает он. И забывает об этом. Отец учит его странным словам, которых он не знает. Он не знает ничего, но знает, что не знает этих слов. Не помнит их. И забывает об этом. Он играет с сестрами, и в этом есть что-то такое знакомое, что он… Он забывает об этом. В нем сочетается жажда жизни и равнодушие к ней. «Словно дежа вю, но не так, да?», – как-то шепчет он самому себе. И кивает. И забывает. Все идет правильно, хорошо. Так, как должно. И при этом не так. Что-то не так. Он живет, словно ожидая чего-то. Происходит что-то, происходят кто-то. И он, послушавшись непонятно чего, меняет лишь одну букву. «Так надо», – пожимает он плечами и понимает, что прав. Жизнь движется вперед, правильно, хорошо. Так, как должна. И когда это уже не так, он желает «все так, но правильнее, лучше». Не знает, что имеет в виду, но не успевает задуматься – забывает об этом.

***  
Его маму зовут Энн.


	41. Предопределение, судьба и прочая хрень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Предопределение, судьба и прочая хрень  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи Томлинсон/Ник Гримшоу  
> Тема: Путешествие во времени  
> Объём: 750 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: – Я отказываюсь об этом думать, – заявляет он. – Путешествий во времени не существует.  
> – Ага, – соглашается Луи. – Абсолютно.  
> Авторские примечания: Не бечено.

– Это конец. Полный конец всему.  
– Всему-всему? Прямо таки конец света? – с притворной тревогой в голосе переспрашивает Луи.  
– Моей карьере. Моей жизни. Твоей карьере, – Ник бьется головой о брусья решетки камеры, но лишь слегка, следы на лбу ему не нужны.  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
– Да какой карьере? Меня тут толком никто не знает. Тебя тут никто толком не знает еще. Или, – он прищуривается, – следует сказать, тебя сейчас никто не знает?  
Ник не рассчитывает и с такой силой впечатывается головой о железные брусья, что у него явно будет шрам. С которым он попадет на страницы всех желтых газет. Или попал бы, будь они в своем времени. Но об этом Ник отказывается думать.  
– Я отказываюсь об этом думать, – заявляет он. – Путешествий во времени не существует.  
– Ага, – соглашается Луи. – Абсолютно.  
Ник с подозрением косится на него.  
– Все же нет?  
– Существует, конечно, но если тебе так хочется это отрицать...  
– Две тысячи десятый... Господи, мне тогда двадцати пяти еще не было.  
– Было. Двадцать шесть.  
– И у меня была карьера! – Ник перебивает Луи. – Меня знали. Знают. Тогда – сейчас – меня знают. Это скандал. Это конец всему...  
– И снова то же... Гримшоу, ну серьезно, тридцать лет на радио, ты зарабатываешь на жизнь тем, что всегда можешь найти, о чем говорить, а ты тут спустя полчаса уже повторяешься.  
– Но почему я один паникую? Ладно, путешествия во времени. Ладно. Пусть. Может быть. Не может быть, конечно, но пусть. Но мы еще как бы немного арестованы. Как тебе это нравится?  
– Не нравится, но переживаемо.  
– Я слишком красив, чтобы выжить в тюрьме.  
– Нет, это я слишком красив, чтобы выжить в тюрьме. А ты слишком много болтаешь, чтобы выжить в тюрьме, – поправляет его Луи.  
– Но... Томлинсон. Камера. Арест. Две тысячи десятый год. Что делать будем?  
– Сколько времени? – интересуется Луи.  
– Половина пятого, – машинально отвечает Ник. – Но какого черта вообще...  
– Такого, – лениво огрызается Луи. – Окей, пора. Офицер, инспектор, как вас? Мужчина в форме, вы, да! Мне полагается один звонок! Дайте мне позвонить!  
– Ты что делаешь? – шепчет Ник.  
– Требую свой один звонок.  
– Ты уверен, что это работает в жизни, а не только в американских сериалах?  
– Сейчас проверим, – ухмыляется Луи.  
Ник пытается вспомнить все дыхательные упражнения, которые он выучил на йоге. Вернее, выучил бы, если бы он ходил на йогу, на самом деле он увидел их в каком-то шоу.  
– О, спасибо, чудесно, – Луи берет протянутую сквозь брусья трубку старого телефонного аппарата. – А вы мне номер наберете, да? Вот и чудесно.  
Ник начинает составлять список грехов, за которые он мог оказаться арестованным в прошлом с Луи Томлинсоном. В пол-уха слушает, что Луи говорит в трубку («Нет, тебе не кажется... Ага, шутка. Не шутка это, солнце мое. Руки в ноги, сел и поехал по адресу...»).  
– Ну, все, теперь будем ждать, – кивает Луи.  
– Ты кому звонил, кому-то в менеджмент? – не выдерживает Ник.  
– Ага, которые меня в этом времени не знают? Отличное предположение, пять баллов.  
Луи смотрит из-под ресниц на Ника.  
– Позвонил единственному человеку, который мне бы здесь поверил. Себе. Луи Томлинсону, образца декабря две тысячи десятого года.  
– Ты серьезно??!  
– Абсолютно и полностью.  
– И он приедет и вытащит нас отсюда и все окончится просто замечательно? – язвит Ник.  
– Именно.  
– И откуда ж такая уверенность?  
– Потому что, Гримшоу, я когда-то был Луи Томлинсоном образца декабря этого самого две тысячи чертового десятого года. Помнишь, как я пропал на полдня тогда? Скандал поднялся в "Икс Факторе", обыскались меня. "Соскучился по маме, поехал домой", – притворно ноет Луи. – А в это время я вытаскивал задницу будущего себя и задницу Ника Гримшоу из полиции.  
Ник пытается успокоиться.  
– То есть все было предопределено заранее? Что мы сюда попадем и ты из прошлого вытащит нас отсюда?  
– Если тебе хочется верить в предопределение, судьбу и прочую такую хрень, – пожимает плечами Луи.  
– Хочется, – решает Ник. – Лучше для нервов. Раз уж с тобой уже это все было, значит, так все и будет. Ты нас отсюда вытащишь. Мне спокойнее в это верить. Предопределение, судьба и прочая хрень.  
– Как скажешь, но тогда у тебя есть часа полтора на то, чтобы пересмотреть свой взгляд на многое. В том числе свое поведение по отношению ко мне, – хитро прищуривается Луи.  
Ник молчит, начиная что-то подозревать. Луи расплывается в улыбке.  
– Потому что, дорогой мой Гримми, когда юный Луи заявится сюда, он застанет нас в уж очень недвусмысленном положении. Ну, разве что у твоего языка в моем рту может быть несколько смыслов.  
Ник замирает.  
– Как ты там сказал, тебе так спокойнее?  
– Лучше для нервов, – медленно повторяет Ник.  
– Вот, оно, – щелкает пальцами Луи. – Замечательно. Вот и решили. У меня было четыре года, чтобы свыкнуться с таким будущим, у тебя есть полтора часа. Все по-честному.  
Ник снова подвигается ближе к решетке и решает, что его лоб может выдержать еще пару ударов.


	42. Если ты будешь верить в меня, я буду верить в тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Если ты будешь верить в меня, я буду верить в тебя  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Луи Томлинсон/Ник Гримшоу  
> Тема: переулок  
> Объём: 950 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Единорог Луи, порядковый номер два-семь-три-три-восемь.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название взято из цитаты из книги Льюиса Кэрролла «Алиса в Зазеркалье» (- А я-то всегда был уверен, что дети - просто сказочные чудища, - заметил Единорог...  
> Губы Алисы дрогнули в улыбке, и она сказала:  
> \- А знаете, я всегда была уверена, что единороги - просто сказочные чудища! Я никогда не видела живого единорога!  
> \- Что ж, теперь, когда мы увидели друг друга, - сказал Единорог, - можем договориться: если ты будешь верить в меня, я буду верить в тебя!) Не бечено.

Ник знает, кого – или что – можно обычно найти в переулке. Мусорные баки, спящих бездомных, кого-нибудь с ножом и требованием быстро отдать кошелек или, если повезет, минет. Единорогов в переулке Ник не ожидал увидеть. Даже одного завалявшегося небольшого единорога.  
– Ага, никто не ждал испанской инквизиции, – кивает единорог. – Или итальянской? Вот интересно, почему инквизиция испанская, если оно пошло из Италии. Из Италии же?  
Ник щипает себя за руку. Несильно – он же не хочет, чтобы ему действительно было больно.  
– Да настоящий я, настоящий, – радостно объявляет единорог.  
Ник слабо хмыкает. На большее он пока не способен.  
– Не веришь? Зря, между прочим. В то, что люди высадились на Луне, ты веришь?  
Ник поводит плечом и надеется, что этого хватит.  
– Вот! – единорог яростно трясет гривой. – А мы куда реальнее этой вашей поддельной высадки на Луне. По крайней мере, в три раза реальнее. Ну, в два с половиной.  
Ник осматривается – не перенесся ли он случайно в волшебную страну, того не заметив? Но нет, все тот же переулок, куда он шел выбросить мусор после смены в баре. Рядом мешок с мусором, который он выронил, когда увидел единорога. Сам Ник. И единорог. Все еще тут. Не исчезает.  
– Что, плохое место для единорога? Я сейчас на мели, не самый приятный период в жизни.  
Единорог тяжело вздыхает и опускает голову. Ник засматривается на его ресницы. Вернее, на одинокую слезу, медленно скатывающуюся с ресниц.  
– Это что, бриллиант? – не сдерживается он.  
– Ага, – равнодушно отвечает единорог. – Мы плачем бриллиантами. Отличный способ разбогатеть – довести единорога до слез.  
– Фигово, – Ник приходит в себя настолько, чтобы посочувствовать.  
Единорог печально роет копытом землю.  
– Ногой, – говорит он.  
– Что? – переспрашивает Ник.  
– Не копытом, а ногой. Это у лошадей всяких копыта. А у меня ноги. Я разумное и красивое существо, у меня ноги, – неожиданно твердо произносит единорог.  
– Эээ...  
– И меня зовут Луи. Я тебе не какой-нибудь случайный единорог. У меня есть имя и прочие личные атрибуты.  
Единорог... Луи резко пинает бриллиант.  
– Да уж как скажешь, – на всякий случай соглашается Ник.  
"Ты, в смысле, мысли читаешь?", – думает он.  
– Не читаю, а слышу. Большая разница. Мысли на книгу не похожи вообще и совсем, – объясняет Луи. – И стал бы я по своей воле что-то читать.  
Ник щипает себя сильнее.  
– Не поможет, – объявляет Луи. – Ты что, не слышал об исследованиях последних? Доказано, это совершенно не помогает понять, где сон, а где самая настоящая явь. Оксфордские ученые, приятель. На все у них деньги есть, любую ерунду исследуют.  
– А вообще, собственно, ты тут, значит, живешь?  
Нику кажется, будь у Луи руки, тот бы их возмущенно положил на пояс.  
– Охренеть. Я так плохо выгляжу? Я тебе похож на бездомного единорога, живущего за каким-то отвратительным баром?  
Ник готов признать, что Луи выглядит совсем неплохо. Даже если и не совсем похож на тех единорогов, которых Ник представлял себе в семь лет.  
– Связи с общественностью. Имидж. Мы, значит, трудимся, а эти белогривые товарищи только тем и занимаются, что являются там, где их могут заметить люди. Вот тебе и неверное представление о среднестатистическом единороге.  
Ник решает переварить это позже.  
– А "плохое место для единорога, плохой период"? Это о чем?  
– О тебе, Николас.  
Ник не знает, гордиться ли тем, что его назвали плохим местом.  
– Стереотипы стереотипами, но ты помнишь, кому обычно являются единороги?  
– Девственницам? – вспоминает Ник.  
– Ну зачем же сразу так узко. И девственникам. А ты у нас не совсем девственник. Вернее, совсем не. Вообще. Никак. Я почти впечатлен, насколько ты не девственник.  
Ник тщетно пытается скрыть ухмылку.  
– Да нечем гордиться, таких теперь десять из десяти. Сексуальная свобода, ура, все такое. Я-то не против, но времена для единорогов пришли фиговые. Даже явиться некому.  
– И что теперь, значит?  
– Пересмотр правил, значит. Вот ты знаешь, зачем мы вообще людям являлись-то?  
Ник задумывается. Честно говоря, он никогда не рассуждал о том, зачем единороги нужны.  
– Делать что-то хорошее людям? – наобум говорит он.  
– Ага, почти. Только наоборот. Это вы делали хорошее единорогам. Единорог, девственница – или девственник, – "какая прелесть", и, опа, единорог обеспечен лет на сорок-пятьдесят.  
– А людям что с того?  
– Удовольствие от компании единорога, конечно, – фыркает Луи.  
– А если серьезно?  
– Я абсолютно серьезен. Мы вам что, эльфы какие-нибудь, что-то хорошее делать? Плохого не делаем, и то радость.  
Ник не впечатлен.  
– Так я вообще зачем тебе?  
– Для того, чтобы меня любить, холить и лелеять. Радуйся, Гримшоу, общему упадку нравственности! Теперь кто угодно может заполучить единорога!  
– Счастье-то какое, – протягивает Ник.  
– Большое, большое счастье, – говорит Луи. – А теперь повторяй за мной. "Я, Николас Гримшоу, согласен..."  
– Это что, обряд бракосочетания?  
– Заткнись и повторяй, с магической клятвой не шутят. "Я, Николас Гримшоу, согласен охранять, защищать и беречь Луи, порядковый номер два-семь-три-три-восемь".  
– ... Два-семь-три-три-восемь. У вас есть порядковые номера?  
– Конечно, у нас есть порядковые номера, мы тебе кто, беспорядочное стадо?  
Ник начинает думать, что единорожьи связи с общественностью создали очень неверное мнение о единорогах.  
– Ну, все, давай, мусор в мусорный бак, нечего тут сорить, и пошли.  
Ник послушно поднимает мешок с мусором и забрасывает в бак.  
– Куда пошли?  
– Домой, конечно. К тебе домой.  
– А почему ко мне?  
Луи вздыхает.  
– А где ты собираешься заботиться обо мне? Охранять, защищать и беречь? Или ты мне будку построить собирался?  
Ник пытается снова вспомнить, не выпил ли он чего-то лишнего после закрытия.  
– Но... Тебя же все увидят, – пытается возразить он.  
– Ах, черт. Забыл.  
Луи встряхивает гривой, и Нику явно что-то попало в глаз, потому что у него слезятся глаза, он зажмуривается, а когда снова смотрит перед собой, единорога там нет. А есть парень – вполне привлекательный парень, замечает та часть Ника, которая действует даже тогда, когда отключается его мозг, – волосы которого слишком уж напоминают гриву единорога.  
– Ну? Мы идем или как? – нетерпеливо спрашивает парень. – Теперь-то проблем не будет?  
– Луи? – на всякий случай спрашивает Ник.  
– А кого еще ты хочешь увидеть в три часа ночи под баром? Я, между прочим, ревнивый единорог.  
Луи берет Ника под руку.  
– Веди, муженек, – велит он.  
И Нику не остается ничего, кроме как подчиниться.


End file.
